Service Remains
by Expo
Summary: A girl named Rei has been thrown into the world that contains Death Note and all the people that come along. Will she pull through with her new plan to save everyone? Some LxLight, no pairings with OC... !SPOILERS!
1. The meeting

Well, this is going to be my first time with a Death Note fan fiction, so it might take a while for me to get a grasp on everybody's personalities. Anyway, enjoy! I'm hoping to have this be multi chaptered, depending on if I get off my lazy butt to get the story out.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Death Note characters.

------

W. Somerset Maugham once said, "Dying is a very dull, dreary affair. And my advice to you is to have nothing whatever to do with it." Rei had heard this before, but now, as she was trying to figure out how she could save the lives of 5 people, it was practically impossible for her to have nothing whatsoever to do with death.

Rewinding this back to when this started, a girl, Rei, lived with her family in America.

Rei's mother worked all day, and when she finally did come home, which would be 9pm, she would just go into her room and sleep. Her father worked someplace that had to do with construction work, building condos and such. He seemed to never be home because of the many projects spread across the country, causing him to have to go and over see the ones that were in the states surrounding the one he lived in.

Her sister was a mystery to everyone except Rei. No one would ever know where she was, and even sometimes Rei had to wonder whether she was at a sports practice, went to a friend's house after school, or just didn't want to come home that night so she stayed over at friend's house, pretending that she had permission to sleep over.

Whatever her family's reason, Rei was usually left home alone, meaning that she was the one who answered the phone all the time, feed herself, feed the dachshund that was supposed to be her mothers, but due to the woman's absence all the time, Rei had to give the animal attention at all times. So, she liked to think, that she wasn't alone all the time. I mean, she had Jack(the dog), right? Who else does she need?

She was in a room in her upstairs that had white walls lined with cardboard boxes that were piled to the ceiling, papers sticking out of each box. Rei lay in the middle, surrounded with boxes, white walls, white carpet, and volumes upon volumes of manga. It was basically where she read everything, it being the quietest of quiet in her house. Her favorite of all in the heaps was Death Note. For a while it made her depressed that all of the characters she had grown to love died, which were the guys of course. She didn't care whether any of the female characters died. Except Sayu. Sayu was fine with Rei, since she didn't seem like a idiotic tool like Tadaka and Misa.

A instant replay type movie reeled in Rei mind as she looked back on all the characters that had perished. Well, there was L…a picture of L falling off the office chair flashed though her mind. She thought back on what she felt as she read that part on the plane coming back home alone from visiting her grandmother in Arizona. Rei had let a tear streak down her cheek, having a attendant ask her what was wrong and tell her that they were almost on the ground and that she would see her family soon. That was the last thing she wanted.

Rei was very emotional when it came to death in movies and things she read. Though no one ever saw her crying, this was all fine and dandy with her. People at her school don't really know her, she realized as her thoughts wandered away.

When she noticed she had drifted from the topic she was thinking of as she stared at the white ceiling, she thought back to the deaths in Death Note. Thinking about who died by Light using the Death Note besides criminals, Rei started thinking about the FBI agents, which made her think about the mafia. 'Mello was in the mafia…' she thought as she blinked at all the whiteness around her. 'Matt helped Mello…'

Rei's stomach clenched as she thought about all of them. 'I know it's not real, but I can't help but feel helpless and not have been able to do anything…' Turning over onto her side, she stared at one of the stacks. She had memorized everything that happened in each and every story. She knew what happened in order, but she was never good with dates. Whenever it stated the dates, she would maybe remember the first of the dates, and then only remember the month or day that whatever was important happened.

"I wonder… If I got a chance, would I be able to save them?" she muttered to herself. Sighing, she turned back over and sat up. Her voice was dry, mimicking her dry throat. She was a little hungry also, so she got up lazily, pausing for a moment after reaching for the door. She couldn't see anything. Rei flexed her fingers, waving her hands in front of her face. Knowing they were right there in front of her eyes and not being able to see them frightened her, but after a couple seconds, her vision started to come back, her hand and the door knob becoming clearer in the seconds.

Sighing, she mumbled something about getting up to fast and started down the stairs. Right when she touched the handrail, and thud came from downstairs, shaking the first and second floor of the 2 story house. Blinking in surprise, she started quickly and soundlessly down the first story stairs, landing with a small 'tup' at the bottom when her foot hit the hard wood floor. Making her way to the basement door, she slowly and quietly opened the door, expecting to come face to face with a ax murderer that had come through the basement door, like in the movies. All she met was air. Taking in the same green painted walls that surrounded her on both sides now that she was descending the stairs, she placed one foot on the cold plastic feeling floor, before slowly putting down the other. Rei's body temperature quickly changed from slightly warm to cold.

Feeling her body heat leave her slowly as she stood in front of her bedroom door(which is to the right, right as you reach the bottom of the stairs), she remembered her father telling her that she might be the coldest person he ever knew. Of course, he was only speaking temperature wise, but it still irked her when she realized that she was cold. 'Whatever, if I don't find whatever made the noise, I can always just get the blanket from my bed, and act like that was what I was getting.'

Not like there was anyone in the house to question her actions at the moment. Rei reached out and turned the knob, knowing that a 'vwoosh' sound would take place when opening the door, whether it be slowly or quickly. The sound filled the room as she opened the door, coming face to face with what looked like a electronics store just exploded in her room. Even though the girl admitted to herself that she was more interested in videogames then most boys, she had to admit to herself at that moment that these games, cords, laptops, and many other things _weren't_ hers. Of course she had these things, but they were all in the next room.

One thing that was neither electronic related, or was in the next room was a pair of legs, sticking up from behind her bed. The person to whom those legs belonged to must have been upside down. She would have laughed if she hadn't been in shock. Slowly she crept over to her desk, hiding behind it as she tried to get a better look at the person. It didn't work, all she saw were more cords.

Something on her desk caught her eye. A Jason mask was lying there, reminding her of the other night when her sister and her friends had snuck in her room and tried to scare her with it. It didn't work. Mostly because she heard them coming. Pushing thoughts about her sister aside with a shake of her head, she grabbed the mask and put it on. It didn't hide the fact that she had light blue eyes and short dirty blond hair, boyish short in the back and coming down to almost shoulder length in the front.

Making her way to the bed, Rei pulled her thin frame forward onto the dark colored bed spread, greatly contrasting with her pale hand that poked out from her long sleeved black shirt that was under a red collared shirt. Crawling to the right of the legs, she peered over the side of the bed warily. 'This is just what those damned writers in movies type up. My role is over when I realize who just appeared in my room because they will slice my neck open or something dramatic like that…' She thought as she opened her eyes to her doom.

Or what she thought was her doom. In reality, it was just a dazed young Matt, his arms splayed out on either side of himself. Something feeling like anxiety or maybe happiness pushed beneath her stomach, making her gasp as whatever it was got to her lungs.

Rei pushed herself up from the bed, her eyes still locked on the boy's semi unconscious body. 'This is…real?' she asked herself, reaching out her hand and poking his booted foot. It lolled to the side. "Mmm.." she hummed hesitantly as she realized the person in front of her was real. Reaching down and grabbing his wrist, she pulled, heaving him on the bed. 'If he really is real, I don't want him blaming me for a sore back when he wakes up. Wait…if he fell, would he back hurt from the impact of my floor? Or did he slide of the bed, getting hit in the head with one of these laptops when he got here.'

She thought, putting her pointer finger to her chin in thought as she looked around, getting random scenarios from the objects that had appeared along with him. 'What if this isn't him?' she thought, looking at the boy laying there. 'Well…characters from manga don't just show up in your room all the time…' Rei thought, hesitantly getting off the end of the bed to go get a baseball bat that was leaning against the door frame.

It was to make her feel safe with all the faulty doors that were in the basement. Anyway, she made her way back to the red head on her bed spread (A: That rhyme was so not planed…) bat in hand. Climbing back onto the bed, she stood, a foot placed firmly on either side of his stomach. Bending down so that she was 10.4 inches from his peaceful looking face, she raised the bat slightly on her side and said, "Is your first name Mail?" she asked after prodding him with the tip of her bat until he stirred.

Blinking confusedly behind his crooked tinted goggles, he decided very quickly that he was now in a very bad situation. Or so it seemed. He was in a room he didn't know, and was laying on a bed, waking up to a girl asking him if the name she said was his name. Which it was, but how did she know? Matt soon after realized something else, and stiffened beneath her looming figure. 'Better yet, why did she have a bat raised over her head?' he asked himself as his eyes widened.

-------

So, what do you think? I'm going to have more chapters for this, hopefully including a lot more characters. Please review!

-Until next time


	2. Regret

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Death Note characters. But…I guess I do own Rei. ---

"What are you, a stalker?"

"No."

"A kidnapper?"

"That doesn't make any sense to ask, because if I was a stalker, and you are now here, wouldn't that make me a stalker that kidnapped you?" answered Rei, exasperated as she sat atop his legs, watching the boy struggle with the makeshift rope she tied him up with. It was actually just an old long sleeve shirt that was lying on the ground, which she happened to grab when Matt started freaking out.

"So you confess!" Matt said over his chest, his wrists were bound with the sleeves of the shirt which was tied to one of the bars that were being called the backboard of Rei's bed.

"I'm not a stalker kidnapper!" she said as she sighed. "Says the girl who is wearing a Jason mask and was standing over my unconscious body before prodding me awake, _also_ asking me if the name you said was my real name." Matt asked, fidgeting with the shirt, trying to untie himself. At the mention of his name, Rei snapped out of whatever she was thinking about, and leaned forward. "Is it really your name?" she asked, interest of the subject pouring out of her words.

"And if it is?" he asked, noticing how interested she was and getting defensive. If he saw her without the Jason mask on right now…

"Is it really you? You're alive? Why are you my age? Does that mean that L is still alive and Mello hasn't-" she stopped, her voice had become desperate, and when she realized that Matt was looking at her differently now, she leaned back, putting more weight on his legs. 'Oh snap…he must not be telling me his name because of Kira, and that's why he's defensive…' she thought, jumping to conclusions. 'Wait… what am I thinking? He isn't answering me because he thinks I'm a complete lunatic. This probably isn't even Matt.'

Thinking this, she bit her lip, turning her gaze back to the boy. 'Oh well. I can at least have my fun, even if he isn't the real thing.'

"Anyway…" she started, backing off of the other questions. "So, your telling me that you were just sitting around Whammy's, most likely playing a videogame, listening to Mello rave about how he's going to beat Near and become number one some day?" she asked with a smile, looking away, and making a shrugging gesture as if to say 'Since you aren't saying anything, this is what I come up with, whether you know what I'm talking about or not.'

Looking back at him, expecting to see some form of expression that showed that he didn't know what she was talking about, she noticed that he was looking at her with a semi-serious look on his face. Rei was about to say something else when she suddenly stopped. She felt a slight pang of fear as she looked at the shirt that had held his hands, now hanging loosely around the bar. Not even having time for her to look back, Matt grabbed the bat that she had let rest by his side, grabbed the handle with one hand, and grabbing close to the end of the bat with the other. Quickly pushing himself forward, he threw her back against the bed, pinning the cold metal bat down on her throat, keeping her down.

Reasons as to why the boy suddenly did this buzzed through Rei's mind. 'Why? Why can't I breathe?' she thought, gasping and grabbing hold of Matt's wrist with one hand, and clutching the part of his shirt that was a few inches below his collar bone. "Why?" Matt asked, voicing her thoughts, but not for the same reason. "Why do you know so much about me?" he asked, slightly letting up on the bat. She still couldn't breathe.' _'Why do you know so much about me?'_ he says. So does that mean that he is the real Matt?'

She let herself show a pained smile at the fleeting thought, but everything began to grow fuzzy, and she became light headed. Rei's grip weakened and her hand fell to her side, eyes closing before passing out.

Pulling the bat away from her neck, Matt sighed. "Damnit, why do _I_ always get into messes?" He looked over to a particular laptop that was turned on and facing him, the screen glowing blue. 'Why don't I want to turn it off?' he asked himself wearily, looking down at the girl, whose mask had fallen off when he pushed her down. 'Is it because she smiled? _Why_ did she smile? That was not the situation to smile at. Heck, I would have been kicking and punching for my life, and what did she do? Smile and let me go when I asked her….'

While he was thinking everything over, he had began to walk to the door; but when he remembered what he hand said he froze. 'I answered her question…Did she not fight me because she finally understood that I really am who she says?' Matt shook his head, continuing his walk before opening the door and looking up the stairs. On the handrail held a small net that looked like it was supposed to be cobwebs. Holding it up was a thin plastic wire. He had a bad feeling about going upstairs. Probably just paranoia from playing videogames, because in videogames, when people get kidnapped and finally escape the room, there are a lot more people waiting to apprehend your character.

Deciding not to leave, he began pulling down the thin plastic wire. 'I'll just have to tie that girl up with this, and ask her how she knows so much when she wakes up. It also wouldn't be bad to just turn off the laptop…but then they would take her away, and then I will never know.'

The boy began to try to remember what Roger had told him about the device that he had given him, which Matt eventually put into the laptop. "Keep this with you at all times." He remembered Roger saying. "Why? What is it for?" Matt had asked. "Don't worry; it's just something for safety precautions. Whenever you turn it on, it sends a signal, telling us exactly where you are. So, if you happened to get kidnapped, we know exactly where you are, and you will be saved in no time."

Matt had gotten bored one day, so he installed it into one of his laptops when he was 11. If that certain laptop were to be turned off, then it would send the signal. So, if anyone told him to turn it off and go to sleep when it was lights out, he would ask them if they wanted to get raided by the FBI, and since he didn't particularly want to be blamed because of them, he would keep it on, satisfied as he watched them slink out of the room.

Walking back into the room after stealing a glance over at a bookshelf that held at least a whole shelf of games, Matt walked over to the now unconscious Rei, pulling her up and over to the back board of the bed. Propping her back up against the bars, he put both hands back and behind the bars, binding her at the wrists with the wire he had taken. 'Something's missing…' he thought to himself, feeling a little bad for tying her up. Looking around, he spotted the Jason mask again. He grabbed it, grasped her chin so she was facing him, and put the elastic band around her head, pushing the mask up so that her face was still showing, but the mask was on her forehead. Letting go of her, he watched uninterestedly as her chin fall back to her chest. Just to make sure, he grabbed the shirt again and tied it around her ankles.

Sighing, he turned away, grabbed his PSP, and walked over to her black game chair in the corner, which was basically a comfortable mesh suspended in fold up aluminum bars.

It took three hours until she finally stirred. Matt glanced up from his game, but only briefly before looking back. At first she didn't realize what had happened, but when she tried to subconsciously reach up to her neck, she realized she couldn't move.

'I…I can't…move. I-I can't move…I can't move!' she thought, desperately trying to move her arms, but failing. Looking around, her gaze wandered around until she finally found Matt lounging in her chair. "P-please, I'm sorry I tied you up and asked you personal questions, but please, untie me!" she asked, almost sounding as desperate as she felt. "Please Matt…" she begged, letting her head fall down to her chest.

Ever since her sister thought it would be fun to tie her up and leave her overnight in the hall closet, she was afraid of not being able to move and tight places.

Matt twitched at his name. Seeming to get to a point in the game to be able to save and turn off, he set down his game and looked up at her small pathetic figure slumped against the bars. "How… how do you know my name?" he asked, thinking about what to say, and after a few moments, he figured that just deadpanning it would be the best way to go.

Rei's arm twitched. "Your name?" she asked, laughing a little morbidly to herself as she remembered all the things she shouldn't know. "As I've accidentally already let slip, I know more than just your name. _Not like I would know a fictional character would become real all of a sudden_." She said, saying the last part in a low voice. Unfortunately, Matt heard a little bit of what she said. Catching this, Rei motioned with her head, quiet uncomfortably I might add, to the laptop. "Go on she stated simply.

Showing a unemotional face as he reached down and complied, he looked up over the top of the screen to show that he had done so. "Now click on Anime/Manga, scroll down the list and click on Death Note." She said, noticing once again that her voice was scratchy from not getting that drink of water from before. Watching him silently scroll down what she could picture as the many lists of anime and manga titles, she finally thought that he had gotten to the point that had it. She didn't hear a click.

A few seconds later, and uneasiness settled into Rei's belly. 'Something's wrong… I can feel it…' she thought to herself, as she watched impatiently. Sighing, sounding bored, Matt looked up from the screen. "I don't know what you're getting at, but there isn't anything called 'Death Note' on this list."

"Impossible…" Rei said under her breathe. "What?" Matt asked, looking up again after staring at the screen for a few moments. Opening her mouth to say something, Rei was cut off by the sound of a dull bark, coming from above them. Slightly surprised, Matt blinked, looking at his now captive captor.

'Aw, he looks like a puppy.' She thought to herself, slightly smiling and letting out a happy giggle. "What is wrong with you? First you tie me up after asking me my name, then you beg me to untie you, ask me to find something that doesn't exist, and now I can't even be surprised about hearing a dog barking without getting a laugh from you." He told her, picking back up the game that he was playing earlier.

"Well, if you say it like that…" she said, looking down at her bed. Giving her a curious gaze, he sighed, looking back and unpausing his game which he had started playing again. "Why haven't I gotten arrested and being tried in court or something worse?" she asked, saying what she had been thinking since she woke up.

There was a silence. The slight tapping of the buttons on his PSP was the only sound for a few minutes as the question mulled around in the air. "Because…" he started, still playing the game. "I believe that you didn't plan on me showing up in what appears to be your room."

"So… does that mean you don't think I'm a psychotic stalker kidnapper that has been following you for the past 8 1/2 months, hiding outside the window of the orphanage for kids that aspire to be L's successor?" Rei asked, being very descriptive in her question. It only made Matt doubt his decision even more. "You know…" he started, but seeing her face and noticing that she was actually just making fun of the idea, he decided to stop and just shook his head instead. Maybe he noticed because of the playful smile on her face that said, 'Go ahead and ask me now that you said you believe me. Oh, and by the way, I was just messing with you.'

"How do you know so much about me?" Matt finally asked 30 minutes later. Rei looked like she way dying. Her head was back and resting against the bars, her eyes closed, and her mouth slightly open just for the affect of looking pitiful. She hoped that it would prick some sort of sympathy cord, but apparently it wasn't being pricked. "You know, questioning me isn't fair. I have no choice but to listen to your questions, when I could be doing something much more productive." She said, sighing and shrugging her shoulders. Answering the question the way she did was just because she didn't know _how_ to answer it. 'Yeah, you know the whole Kira thing happening now? I know who that is because he is basically the main character in a manga/anime/live action movie that I read/watched. Oh, and I know about you and the orphanage because when L dies you find out that he came from an orphanage for geniuses. Your name you ask? Weeell, close to the end of the series, you die! Yup, you got shot to death, and a little while later, a girl who has the power Kira has kills Mello! Yeah, so, you died!'

'That would be a lovely conversation.' Rei thought to herself as she got to the end of her in head ramble. She found that she had let her gaze move down to her feet in thought. 'What does he think I'm thinking about? Maybe he thinks I'm asking myself if I should tell him or not.' Risking a glance up at the boy, she found that he had stood up and was staring down at her from the foot of the bed.

A tiny 'eep' noise escaped Rei's lips as she looked at him. A lot of 'um's 'well's and 'I didn't mean's also came out quietly as she watched his just stare. "Something productive, huh? Fine, go get something to drink, your voice sounds horrible." He said, picking up a pair of kiddy scissors off the floor and cut the plastic wire that bound her wrists.

Rei quickly snatched her hands up, backing away from him as if she felt threatened. Not like she was, but she just didn't want to be tied up again. She had done her best not to hypervenalate from not being able to move, and couldn't bare the thought of having to sit there for another…how long was she sitting there? The girl noticed again that she had wandered off in her thoughts again because when she looked up again from her wrist, Matt had bent down and was looking at her uninterestedly about 5 inches from her face.

"Heh…" she said backing off and stepping off the back of the bed. "I'll go get a drink then." She said, walking around the other side of the bed and stepping around him. When the girl got to the door, she turned back, watching him climb on the bed and look like he was very comfortable just laying there. 'He looks like he's going to fall asleep.' Rei thought as she opened the door and tiredly walked up the stairs.

Getting to the top step, she walking into her kitchen and got a cup of water. Taking a few sips, she looked out the window and out onto the enclosed porch where Jack was now asleep in his bed. 'Whatever it was he barked at must be gone.' She thought absentmindedly, drinking the rest of the water and looking back up. It was dark now; she guessed it to be 8 because it was the middle of November. Putting the cup in the sink, she walked back to the stairs and descended, slowly opening the door.

Just as she had suspected, she found Matt lying on the bed, fast asleep. 'Jeez, if I was in his situation, I wouldn't be able to fall asleep so easily. Guess I'll turn that off, it will save the battery.' She thought, her being the energy efficient person she was.

Rei walked over and looked at the screen. It still had fanfiction up, but just as he said, the space that used to say 'Death Note' was filled with the title below it. Sighing, she reached over to the power button and heard the whistle of the machine which finally came to a rest. Looking at the gamer on her bed, she smiled a little, heading for the door to try to settle something that had begun toe at her ever since she found Death Note wasn't in fanfiction. 'What if…no, it has to still be there.' She said as she got to the top of the first flight of steps, turning and then starting up the next flight to the first floor.

Finally getting up the stares, she lazily made her way to the white room; avoiding knocking over the first box as she walked threw the door. Looking at the digital clock that was on the ground next to a pile of manga, she found that it said 8:23. "Okay, now to find Death Note." She said, kneeling and looking threw all of the piles. After a while she got fed up with not being able to find a single one, so she laid them all out. They took up almost all the space that way. "Looking at it like this…there is so many of them. Different stories, different history, definitely different characters…"Rei he muttered to herself, starting to gaze at each cover, growing frustrated when she looked over it the second time. After the 4th or 5th time, she began to get that feeling again.

"They aren't here…" she finally said after 15 minutes, the clock now reading 8:38. 'Mom said she was going to someone's house for a girl's night out with some of her sister's friends' mothers.' She thought, exasperated and a little nervous. None of the lights were on when she got to the second floor. Rei was slightly afraid of the dark, but only because of all those horror movies her sister made her watch. 'If it weren't for those, my mind wouldn't be playing tricks on me.' She thought, her eyes suddenly flicking to the edge of the window, where she thought she saw something move. The small hallway she was in that led to the basement stairs had a mirror at the end. Rei always tried to avoid looking into it when it was dark, but tonight she couldn't help it. Looking up as she got close to the basement door, she saw that somebody was walking towards her, a very paces behind.

Wanting to scream, she grabbed the door in a frenzy and descended the stairs as fast as she could. Hearing somebody begin down the stairs, she panicked, and jumped down the remaining steps. Landing awkwardly on only her left foot, a sharp pain stabbed threw the left side of her foot. Rei couldn't help but yelp in surprise and pain before quickly opening the door and dragging herself in. Closing the door behind her, she gasped for breath, not seeing anything in the dark room. 'Didn't I leave the light on?' she thought, even more fear rising from within her and collecting in the back of her throat. "M-Matt? Matt? Are you still here? There's somebody- " she began, getting cut off as something damp was clamped around her mouth.

The lights flicked on, but for some reason everything was fuzzy. Her eyes sagged, but she caught sight of what seemed to be Matt, two men holding onto him with tape covering his mouth.

"_Calm down, boy. We're here to help you." _She heard one of the men that held him say. He seemed to stop moving as much, more out of helplessness of the situation. The last thing that went through Rei's mind had something to do with feeling happy that Matt was fighting, which meant he hadn't called them intentionally. Her eyes finally closed and she passed out from inhaling whatever the cloth was soaked in.

Matt, at the moment, couldn't help but think that he should have told her not to turn it off. But what would he have said? That if she were to turn that off, people would come and 'rescue' him, taking her away? But, he knew, thinking that only made him feel less regret for not saying so, and for falling asleep.

'_Regret for the things we did can be tempered by time; it is regret for the things we did not do that is inconsolable.'_

---

Yay. Chapter two is finally here. Mother dearest unplugged a cable that makes the internet work, so it took me a little while. Anyway, more characters are definitely coming in the next chapter, I just didn't want to write how she got to them in this chapter. Quote for this chapter is by Sydney L. Harris. I love quotes…

Thanks for the reviews:

Kurai-Kyuuketsuki –Thank you, I will!

and

Compato – -bows- Thanks fwend. :3


	3. Lying

"_Did you kidnap that boy, or anyone for that matter?"_

Silence. After a few seconds:

'_**No**__.'_

"_Did you know who that boy was before this incident?"_

'_**Yes.**__'_

"_Have you had contact before this incident?"_

'_**No**__.'_

"_Do you know where that boy lives?"_

Questions like these continued, but were answered unknowingly. Rei, at the moment, was laying on a stretcher like table, strapped down, and injected with something that made her asleep, yet awake; let her be able to answer, but answer truthfully. A couple seconds later, and Rei opened her mouth again, her eyes open but glazed over, seeing but blind. She gave a tiny oblivious smile.

'_**I..th..ink…..s..o.'**_

"_Really? Where do you think that boy lives right now? Give me initials if you can."_

Her mouth opened. _'__**…W…H.**__'_ she answered.

The man in the room seemed to grow slightly nervous. The door to the room opened, and the man stood up, letting the guy who just walked in whisper something into his ear. They both quickly left the room. On the table, Rei's mouth was still open, staring what looked to be mindlessly at the ceiling, the smile now gone. A click sounded from somewhere in the room. Rei subconsciously twitched her head in response.

"_Hello, I will now begin to ask questions, if you can-" _

A metallic voice that didn't seem to be human sounded through out the room. Something clicked in the back of Rei's mind, and she looked to what seemed to be the camera the person was watching her with. Her eyes were half open, her mouth slightly open, and her face expressionless, you could tell she was under some sort of influence. A tiny smile crept across her blissfully unaware face. In the middle of what he was saying, she said something. The person speaking had stopped, as if prompting her to say it again.

Instead of saying it, she mouthed it joyfully to herself. The room suddenly became tense, Rei just lying there, mouthing it a couple more times before breathing, '_**L...**__'_

_A Day Later_

Shuffling of bed covers and a slight movement came from a bed in a silent room. A girl poked her head out of the top of the covers, laying on her side and staring at the wall to her left groggily. "Where am I?" she asked herself. Her head hurt, and she didn't want to get up. "I haven't felt this tired since Ash(her sister) made me watch that stupid clown movie…" she said, still talking to herself as she pulled the blankets over her head. "I get it. I'm still having a dream. A really twisted dream, and when I wake up I'll find I rolled off the bed. Yeah, that would explain my head, because I hit it on that damn piggy bank I keep telling Mom to sell, but she won't because she had it when she was little."

The voice that was being slightly muffled by the bed sheets stopped, apparently thinking. "Great. I've begun to talk to myself. How long has it been since I started that?" she paused, pretending to think about it for her own amusement. "Maybe forever. Guess that's what happens to people if they don't have anyone better to-" she stopped, feeling her head throb.

Slowly sitting up, she pushed the covers lazily back and onto her lap, rubbing her head, trying to get it to stop. "Okay, that must be one hell of a piggy bank." She mumbled grumpily, knowing she was just kidding herself now. 'Okay, enough of that, where the hell am I?' she asked herself, looking around the bedroom she didn't recognize. Trying to think back to what happened before she got there, her head began to throb again.

Grabbing her head in pain, she figured that was a waste of time at the moment. Suddenly, the hairs on the back of her arms stood on end. Rei looked through her fingers and up and the door frame. There, in a tiny shadow resting above the doorframe was a tiny camera. "Dear God…" she said quietly to herself, knowing instantly that a few seconds ago the camera went from record to live feed. Looking down, she found she had been changed from her jeans and a red collared shirt with a black long sleeved shirt under it, to a plain grey tank dress that seemed to go down to her knee's. Instead of sleeves, the nightgown thing had plain bar straps that had a horizontal cut front.

'Wow, at least it isn't revealing.' She thought to herself, not really caring what the dress looked like, just felt slightly self-conscious that someone had changed her besides herself. Subconsciously, she pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, feeling a slight bit better, but she knew it was a little childish if she stayed like that for long. A mechanical clicking noise came from somewhere in the room, and Rei had the fleeting thought, 'It's L. Wait.. what? What am I thinking?'

Anxiously waiting what would be said, she rested her chin on the top of her knee's, wrapping her arms around and in front of her mouth and nose.

'_I see you're awake.' _Came an undisguised voice over a speaker, catching her completely off guard. Blinking in confusion, she raised her head slightly from her knee's. She opened her mouth to ask why the voice wasn't disguised, but decided against it. How did she know this was L speaking to her anyway?

'_I am L, glad to see you have finally woken, Rei-chan. It seems you have a headache, are you okay?'_

Rei's mind completely locked. 'O-okay, so, it is L...' she thought, oblivious that he was wanting an answer to what he said. "U-uhm, yeah." she, but couldn't get out the 'I'm Okay' when was right on the tip of her tounge, but something stopped her. "So… where is this?" Rei asked, having a slight idea as to where she was, but wanting to know if she was right.

'First test…' L thought, picking up his cup filled with tea and put it to his lips before answering a few seconds later. "Do you know-"

'_-where you are?' _ came the voice. No answer. '_Rei-chan?'_ asked the voice, now sounding a little questioning instead of the original apathy. "Well…" she started, wary of what to say. 'Should I say it? I might be wrong, so I guess it's no fault for trying.' She thought to herself, looking back up at the camera. 'Wait a second..' she cut herself off after opening her mouth. 'This is L. He might think I'm some sort of kidnapping stalker freak, and this is just a test to see how stalker-y I am.' She thought. "Even thought I'm not…" she mumbled to herself, before closing her mouth. She wanted to say something like, 'Nope, no idea, not a clue.' But her mind locked and she couldn't get her thoughts to words. Slightly perturbed by this, she just laid back down, trying to go to sleep, but with no success.

For the next thirty minutes, nothing was heard from the detective. 'Rawr, my head hurts.' At that moment, Rei's stomach growled and then began to ache. 'And I'm hungry.' She added, pushing the covers off of herself and moved her feet over and off the side of the bed. When she was moving her left foot before, she thought she felt a slight twinge of pain, but thought nothing of it until now. Immediately after bouncing off the side and to the floor, it felt like someone just stabbed her left foot, and she got lightheaded, causing her to immediately fall forward and onto the floor. Rei's side had gotten the full force of the fall, hitting the wall and then sliding down to the floor. The right side of the girls face was resting limply into the soft carpet, staring at it blindly.

Including having any weight on her left foot would result in a stabbing pain; she had also gotten lightheaded, which was now normal ever since Matt first showed up. 'I can't see anything…I can't see the carpet. I can feel it, but I can't see it.' She thought as she limply stared blindly at the tailings of the bed sheets that she had pulled down when she fell.

It was taking longer than usual for her to get her sight back. Rei lay there, blindly reaching out and grabbing the carpet in front of her, waiting for her to realize that there really is something there.

'-_an?!'_

Rei realized that someone had been calling her name for a while since she'd been on the floor.

'_Rei-chan?! Are you okay? Can you get up?'_

"You're…concerned." She said, sounding like a complete idiot as she tried to get up, but her head hurt, and her arms didn't have enough energy. "I can't see…To tired to move.." she said, answering his other question. 'I sound pathetic! Why can't I see?! Please, let me see something. Please, let me see. Something, anything.'

The door opened, and the vague sound of voices came from close around her. Someone picked her up off the ground and gently set her back down on the bed. The last thing Rei remembered before she passed out once again was the sound of someone's voice saying something like 'I knew what we gave her would-' but that's all she got.

The next time Rei woke up, it was as if her brain had been shut down, and then immediately turned on, completely being aware of her surroundings as she quickly opened her eyes. Sitting up, she looked around. The room was still the same. Camera, lamp and bedside table where it had been left. The only thing that had moved was her. She had been laying in the middle of the bed, unusual for her. 'I didn't get in on my own' she thought before finally remembering someone had picked her up and placed her here when she had fallen.

Getting to her knees and then falling forward with her arms outstretched on either side, she fell and hit the bed on purpose. "I'm pathetic…" she mumbled into the bed, hearing the words muffled and hard to hear.

"No your not. The reason for your collapsing and not being able to get up was the after affect of the drug we had used on you, Rei-Chan."

Rei twitched. She hadn't heard him come it, and only felt his presence a few seconds before he spoke. Slowly lifting up her head from the bed, she couldn't help but gasp at what she saw.

In front of her, standing there as if it were a normal thing for him to be there, was L. Rei's eyes widened, and she tried to think of something to say, but the drugs still had affect on her capability to grasp concepts.

"So, Rei-chan recognizes me?" said the slightly hunched over man, his messy hair almost blocking the view of his eyes, but Rei could see that his dark eyes were trained on her reaction from seeing him. "Y-you're…" she began, wanting to both say 'alive' and 'L'. Rei just stopped. She examined the man standing in front of her. Hands in jeans pockets, hunched over, white long sleeve shirt, eyes that follow your every move. Sighing, she finally got the courage to sit up, sitting on her bottom, her legs bent back and to either side. Rei's hands were placed neatly in front of where her legs parted, hiding whatever could be seen with her sitting in the position.

She seemed to be thinking about what to say, but finally just gave up on trying to find lies, because whenever she thought she got a good idea for one, she quickly forgot half of it, or couldn't figure out how to start it. "Okay," she started, closing her eyes for a few seconds and then opening them to look directly into his, but then let them wander off while she spoke. "Since I always hated it when Light would lie to you so it would throw you off his case, I will just say it…. Hello, L! Nice to see you. You look healthy…Well, I guess if you call more than likely eating cakes 24/7 healthy, then yes. Better than the alternative…" she said, randomly going off for a second, then pulling herself together after pausing.

After opening her mouth to say something else, she looked over to the detective, who now had his thumb to his mouth, analyzing what she just said. "Uhm…So, what did you mean 'drugs we used on you'? I don't remember what happened ever since I couldn't find-… Since I couldn't find something." Rei said, catching herself before she said to much.

"Couldn't find something at your residence? Then you must not remember seeing the man in the hallway mirror, or when you ran down the stairs, finding Matt being taken and then passing out."

"Er…Now that you mention it, I remember a little bit of that…but how would you know?" she asked, knowing it was a stupid question to ask. L knew everything. Well… except who Kira definitely is.

"You told me yourself, Rei-Chan. Involving the matter of the drug I mentioned, it's purpose is to make to subconsciously answer questions given to you. Though a short answer is all we get, it still gives us a large window of questions to ask, and all will be answered truthfully."

Rei's eyes widened. "S-so, you know how I know who you are? And why I knew Matt's name? And who Ki-…" she stopped herself. 'I'm getting way to ahead of myself. They would have had no reason to question me as to who Kira is. "Unfortunately…" L began, snapping Rei out of her thoughts.

"Unfortunately," he began again, "you wouldn't answer when that question was asked. I've never seen an answer repressed before, from all the subjects that this drug has been used on, not one has ever refused to answer a question given to them." The detective said, with a hint of interest in his voice.

"I-I refused to answer?" she asked, sounding a little bit confused, but she had caught everything he said, a basically got the whole idea of why it was used on her. "So… That's why I'm here? Your trying to find out why?" she asked. L cocked his head to the side, visually surprised with his thumb still to his lips.

"Precisely."

Day Before

Silence had filled the room after the girl had spoken the detective's name. The man was visibly shaken, seated in front of the microphone, his finger hovering, paralyzed over the button that he pushes down to let his voice be heard. Ignoring, for the moment, that the girl's subconscious had recognized the different voice, he flexed the finger that had been hovering over the button before letting it fall and press it in.

He asked her what the last the she remembered was, and listened as she gave a vague series of phrases that went from the last 5 minutes of her coming down the stairs, seeing the man, and then passing out. After asking her other question like this, he asked her one in particular that made something snap in her mind.

'_How do you know all of these things? Have you any connections to anybody on the police force, did-'_

'_**No…**__'_

Came a harsh reply, cutting him off before he could finish what he was saying.

'_**No..! No! No, no, no, no, no!'**_

The girl on the table repeated the word, getting louder, closing her eyes with the effort of restraining herself from answering his question. She continued to grow louder, repeating it over and over as if trying to convince herself.

L just watched what he thought was impossible. 'She's resisting the drug…' he thought, staring blankly at the screen in front of him. Another screen to his right turned on, and the letter 'W' came to the screen. "Watari?" L questioned the new screen, making sure that the speaker that was connected to Rei's questioning room was turned off before he spoke. "Yes, it seems that she is resisting the drug, as you can see. I'm thinking about taking her off the drug, and giving her some anesthesia before she causes any bodily harm to herself." Said a mans voice over the tiny speaker.

"Very well." L said, biting the tip of his thumb in thought. "Watari?" he said, over the other speaker as he watched the man take out a needle that had been inserted into her arm, and placed a mask over her mouth, forcing her words to be muffled until they were reduced to nothing more than a whisper. "Yes?" he asked him as he watched the girl slowly drift off.

"Things have gotten a lot more interesting, haven't they?" L said, staring at the now unconscious Rei with a detectives interest.

"Yes."

-------

'_When in doubt, tell the truth.' –Mark Twain_

_-------_

END CHAPTAH!

Yay! I got this done quickly, mostly because I haven't had any sort of after school things lately.

Thanks to the following reviewers!:

Lady Renyel of Arella – Thank you very much! I'm glad you like the story! –giggle- I love quotes… -points to the quote that ended this chapter-

kchan1- 'Frekkay'? Hehe, glad to have freaked you out? –not sure what to say to that- Thank you, I will try!

Compato- Hah, glad you liked it! I get a super super cool?! Neat-o.

Kurai-Kyuuketsuki

Seriously, thanks you guys! You give me motivation to write more of the story.


	4. Fear

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Death Note characters, but Rei is my own character.

------

Marie Curie once said 'Nothing in life is to be feared. It is only to be understood.' Well, at the moment, Rei was still lying on the bed, wondering what would happen if she tried to get up and leave the room. 'This sucks… I'm afraid to get up. That drug should have worn off, right? Then again, there's my foot…' she thought, mentally cursing herself for jumping down those remaining steps. 'What had I accomplished with that? I still got grabbed by somebody…' she thought, shaking as a cold chill crept up her spine upon remembering being jumped after going into her room.

Rei lay right in the middle of the fluffy bed, one of the pillows under her left foot at the head of the bed, and the other laying on the back of her neck and upper back. On her stomach, she peered over her arms that were folded in front of her, and looked off the edge off the bed, down at the floor.

'Raaawwr…I'm so hungry..' she thought, feeling nauseous from not eating anything and having that drug in her system before probably made dealing with her empty stomach worse. 'I guess I'll…' she started to think about actually getting off the bed again, walking through door and seeing…What would be there she wondered?

'Maybe it'll look like Misa's confinement floor did. With a couch, coffee table…did it have a kitchen? Yeah… maybe…did it? If this place has a kitchen I would get up right now.' She thought, trying to look through the tiny crack of light that meant that L had left the door open a little bit.

Flexing her left foot subconsciously, she hissed in pain. 'Damnit…' she thought, maneuvering her arms and placing her hands on either side of her so she would be able to push her upper torso up off the bed. Swinging her legs around slowly so that her foot wouldn't get bothered, she limply dangled her legs off the end off the bed. Quickly trying to think of something that would get the apprehension from boiling over and letting her lay back down, she tried to think about what people say about fear.

'What, face your fears or you will never be able to get passed them?' she asked herself, not even knowing if anyone said that before or even who. 'Ah,' she thought, something suddenly coming to mind from one of her history units. '..when one's mind is made up, this diminishes fear; knowing what must be done does away with fear.' Rei tried to think of who said that. 'Was it Rosa Parks?' she asked herself, mentally noting to look it up later. Well, if she had a later to look something up.

"Aha!" she whispered harshly to herself, trying to convince herself that her mind was made up for standing up and walking through the door. Sighing inwardly, she let her morale die down before actually setting her feet down on the ground, and pushing off the bed. Good thing it wasn't very far to the door.

Almost falling, she took a couple of steps forward, inwardly cursing when she would stagger and accidentally put more weight on her left foot. In only seconds after standing, she had fallen against the doorframe, her head light, but she was thankful that it didn't take her sight away. Rei was mostly just mentally exhausted, but she heaved a sigh, pushing open the door, and leaning forward, making sure she had her left side pressed against the frame so that no more weight then necessary was pressing down on her bum foot.

Squinting at the light for a few seconds, her eyes quickly adjusted, finding that the detective was surprisingly still there. 'With…Oh my gosh…' she thought, her eyes widening, her mouth almost dropping. Light was sitting on the couch next to L, telling him that nothing very nutritious could be gained by eating a piece of strawberry cake, even thought it had strawberry filling. "Now, if it had-" Rei had heard him saying when she had gotten closer to the door, but after she had hit the doorframe, his voice became silent.

'Wow, hitting the doorframe must have caused a louder noise then I thought. All I could hear was my head pounding…' she thought, feeling her headache from before come back when she had gotten up.

Both of them were looking at her. 'Light must have been standing behind him before…' Clinking of the chain that connected the two together snapped her out of her daze. L had shut his laptop and Rei could now clearing see him crouching there on the couch. She gave Light a venomous glare, before pushing off from the doorframe, feeling her shoulder start to throb.

Rei didn't want to think how helpless she looked, walking over to the couch across from them, right hand holding her left arm in hopes of it stop hurting, limping slightly, giving her best effort at walking normally, only to be confronted with the stabbing pain again, making her limp a little more heavily. A point on her forehead had changed from it's original pail to a dull red, having had it collide with the wall the other night. They both watch silently, Light having caught the look she gave him.

"How are you feeling, Rei-Chan?" L asked, watching her very closely. 'Foot, injured. Shoulder, hurting from what seems to be hitting the wall seconds before. Forehead, bruised. Reason for leaving the room despite all of these things: probably hunger.' L was reasoning as he watched her uncomfortably sit down in front of both of them, the only thing separating them was the glass coffee table.

"I feel like a druggie…" she replied, grabbing one of the pillows and hugging it, pulling up her legs a little like L but more relaxed. The hurting girl still had on the nightgown, but since it was thick fabric and it went down to her knee's she felt a little better sitting there in front of the older males.

"'Rei-Chan?'" questioned Light, looking at L, clearing disturbed by him having this girl here. "YEAH, have a problem, _buddy_?" she said, responding rather angrily, removing the pillow from her mouth while saying it, only to pressing it back against her, seething at the now confused Light.

L, by the way, was quiet surprised by the behavior. The girl, he had thought, had a rather surprised expression on her face when she had seen Light. 'Does she know him for the same reason she knows me?' he asked himself, biting his thumb in thought, watching with mild interest.

"I guess not…" Light responded, quite awkwardly I might add. The answer seemed to satisfy Rei a little, her eyes softening. Or maybe it was because she had shifted her stare over to the older man. "Does Rei-Chan know who this person chained to me is?" L asked, his thumb still hovering in front of his mouth. 'Test three…' L thought to himself. The second test was showing himself to Rei, what her reaction was and what she would say. It was a success, to say the least.

Rei's soft gaze turned questioning. "Is this another test?" Rei found herself saying, as if it was normal. "Yes." L answered, again, sounding as if it were normal. The detective let a small smile curve at his lips. Rei inwardly shrugged. "'Do not be too timid and squeamish about your reactions. All life is an experiment. The more experiments you make the better.'" She quoted, remembering not to lie about things like if she knew peoples names, little things like that.

Light's eyebrow raised from hearing the quote. "Ralph Waldo Emerson, by the way." She said, her eyes halfway open as if to imply that Light wasn't worth her time. As answer to her attitude, Light folded his arms in front of his chest, leaning back against the couch and looking away childishly. Him moving around made the chain clink again. Rei's attention was immediately drawn to it again. 'When that comes off in both the anime and manga, Light had his memory back and shortly after L dies. Which means Light doesn't have his memory…' Rei suddenly felt a pain of regret for her attitude towards him.

It wasn't like she hated him, it was just she never forgave him for killing L…or anyone else in the series for that matter. Closing her eyes and sighing, she looked back at L. "Yes, I know who he is. His name is Light Yagami, has a sister named Sayu, don't know his mothers name more than it's Sachi-something, but his dad, Soichiro, works for the Japanese police…" she paused, looking over L's face, hidden from emotion, and then over at Light who seemed to forget that he was supposed to be angry at her. Rei figured she should go on, feeling better now that she had something to do. "..Judging from the chain, you've been released from confinement. Were you scared? Afraid to die? Done in by your own father." She paused, closing her eyes and taking a deep breathe, just for effect.

"Must've really got you afraid for your life. Maybe you should think about that. Being vulnerable, that is. Having your life in someone's hands." She said, narrowing her eyes as hate began to build up inside of her once again. Rei realized that she had gripped the pillow even tighter, but she didn't care. Again feeling like she wanted to throw up from lack of foot, her glare became weak before her gaze finally shifted from the younger boy over to L.

"How was that?" she asked, her voice wavering a little. Now thinking about food made her want to throw up. 'That's just great, and right after I finally got out all that. Guess it was a good distraction for a while.'

"Interesting. What motivated you to say all that so freely?" L asked, obviously wanting to note it so he could use it while asking her questions later. "Honestly?" Rei asked, feeling her stomach like an empty pit. "Well, honestly he was just a distraction from wanting to throw up, but it seems that after talking about him I feel worse." She said, burying her face a little deeper into the poofy pillow.

"What did I ever do to you?" Light asked, sounding almost angry, but Rei could hear a slight fear in his voice. Fear of how she knew so much about him without he himself ever meeting her before. "Oh, not to me, not directly. But what you will do, I won't let happen. I promise you that." She said, promising herself then and there that she will stop him from getting his memories back, to save L. Also, by L not dying, Mello and Near wouldn't get involved, indirectly saving Mello and Matt from the clutches of their own demise.

Afraid of looking at L, for fear of bursting out in tears, she took a deep breathe, almost feeling as though she was going to wretch. "Can I get something to eat?" she asked weakly through the pillow, instantly breaking the tense silence that had crept in the room from her promise to Light. "Of course. I will inform Watari." L said, beginning to open up the laptop. Right after he clicked the send button to the email he had sent to Watari he was instantly jerked to his right, Light pulling him off the couch and after him to the wall of the room. There he stopped and stared at L intently.

L had an interested look on his face. "Fascinating isn't it?" the pale detective asked Light, biting his thumb once again. "Who is that girl?!" Light whispered harshly, glance back at Rei who was staring at the coffee table, trying not to think about being hungry. "Why did you tell her all those things about me?" he asked him, urgency and dull curiosity dripping from his words. The smile that had been pulling at L's mouth receded, leaving only a bored expression on his face.

"That's what I meant when I said it was fascinating, Light-kun." L said, staring at him idly. "What?" Light asked, suddenly confused. "The thing is, I haven't told her anything. Not one thing. Didn't you see the surprise on her face when she saw you? She recognized you instantly, and not only you, she knew who I was, just from hearing the voice over the speaker."

"Everybody in the Kanto region of Japan knows-" Light began before being cut off by a look L was giving him. "She's never been to Japan. Rei-chan was also on a certain drug that shouldn't have let her recognize voice easily, for the safety of the questioner; but right when I began to speak, she reacted and said 'L'." The detective said, his voice suddenly gone serious. Light glanced over L's shoulder to look at the girl once more, as if seeing her as a different person.

"How did you even find her?" Light asked, thinking up something stupid like bragging on the internet about what she knew.

For a few seconds, L didn't answer. "She was arrested in suspicion of kidnapping somebody very important, whom we found in her room, asleep." He finally said. "Kidnapping?! She kidnapped someone?!" Light asked, wondering how and why a young girl like her could kidnap someone important. "As I said, suspicion. After being injected with a type of truth serum, we asked her if she did, but she answered no." L said, obviously wanting to end the conversation.

The fact that Rei knew about Light was bothering him, and the way she acted so indifferent and difficult towards Light, and yet so kind towards him ate at him like no other. Where did she get such a bias background towards the two of them without either of them knowing her before just resently?

"Where's the-" Rei started to ask before stopping herself and looking like she was going to throw up right then and there. "Bathroom?" she weakly ended, getting a point from L. Quickly getting up, careful to step down with her right room, she threw the pillow back down on the couch and almost ran to the door L had indicated, her hand covering her mouth. Her foot slowed her though, but when she finally got to it she threw open the door and slammed it shut.

The two men just stood there, staring at the now closed door, and then looked back at each other. L was wondering if she was alright and if Watari would be here soon. He would know what to do. Light, though, was just thinking how relieved he was that they hadn't used that stuff on him. He didn't think his pride would ever be the same after having people know he actually got sick.

God forbid the almighty Light's ego be bruised.

------------

Yay, here's chapter 4! It's a little shorter than the other chapters, but I seemed to get to a good spot to stop, so I'm just going to let myself rest for a little bit before starting chapter 5. Thanks again reviewers!:

Compato- Yay! –is happy- Yeah, I know I'm **da bomb**. (Modest much?)

Kurai-Kyuuketsuki

Lady Renyel of Arella

Kchan1


	5. Boredom

Remembering things that people said was one of Rei's pastimes. That, and when she was bored she figured she had nothing better to do than think back and try to remember things. Which Rei was very good at. When she had almost finished emptying her stomach of whatever was left in it from the last two days, she had felt a firm yet soft hand rubbing her back, soothing her. She had wanted to cry. Actually, she had given a few dry sobs as Watari tried to comfort the ill feeling girl.

'No one was ever home to comfort me if I was like this…' she had thought, just making her feel even worse. "T-Thank you so much, Watari…" the girl said, clutching the edges of the never before used toilet. Never used because no body ever had the need to, no one having lived there since the building was built. "Come, wipe your mouth and you can come eat what I've brought before you take something that will make your headache better." The man said, taking her right hand, helping her to her feet.

Nodding, she looked at herself in the mirror as they passed. 'I look so weak..' she thought, looking away and slowly following the old man. He followed the wall that the bathroom door was put into and went through an open archway that she supposed was the kitchen, getting this from the tile, counters, and dinning table that now sat L and Light, both looking up from what they were doing, but only briefly.

Light seemed to be doing something very important on a laptop that sat in front him, and L was looking at a few plates of a couple different kinds of cakes. Rei didn't remember what she had eaten, but she remembered it being tasty, and making her feel slightly better. After she had finished, she recalled that Watari had said to take two white pills he had set down next to a glass of water.

Now looking at it, Rei reached over to the pills, picked them up and popped both in her mouth, instantly washing both down with one swallow of water. Other kids she knew always said they had troubles when it came to swallowing pills, whether it is tiny ones the size of her first pinky joint, or horse pills as her mother calls them, they always complained.

She never really got why. Rei sometimes had problems with the 'horse pills' because they would just stay in her throat, but that was about it. After having taken her drink to swallow the pills, she looked up at L, who had his fork to his lips.

"You know…" Rei started, sitting back in her chair as she saw L get torn away from his thoughts. "I was thinking, what's going to happen when you don't find how I know almost everything about everything that's happening, and who you guys are?" she asked, looking from L then to Light, who seemed to get distracted why she began talking.

"No need to worry, Rei-chan." L said, stabbing at the far piece of cake that was almost right in front of her. "I will find out, so that isn't a problem." He stated simply, eating the bite he had just taken out of the cake, looking back up at Rei after a few seconds. "You seem to take pills well." L observed, changing the subject for a reason unknown.

Sighing, Rei almost felt like she was going to throw up again, but she took a couple of breathes, it seeming to work. "Okay, remember how I said how I felt like a druggie?" Rei started, draping her arms over the back of the chair and tilting her head back, looking at the ceiling. "Well now I feel like a druggie talking to a psychiatrist who is trying to find out why they started taking drugs. By the way, I'm not a druggie, never drank alcohol, and I've never smoked anything in my entire life." She stated, just to set that straight.

A few minutes later of nothing but the sound of typing and maybe the sound of L stabbing cakes, Rei lay face down on the table, still sitting in her chair with her arms folded under her forehead. "Ryuzaki… I know you're not into this, but come over here for a second."

Rei's hand twitched. 'That's exactly what he said after I read about them two fighting in Misa's floor…' she thought to herself. "Take a look at this. Look at the change here. And look at the sudden growth." '…sudden growth.' Rei had thought at about the same time Light had said it. She now knew exactly where they were in the story. 'Yagami-kun, is what he will say.' she thought.

"Yagami-kun…" L said with a slight interest in his voice. "How about now?" Light asked. "You ready to get to work?" "You ready to get to work…?" both Light and Rei said at the same time. There was a silence, and Rei used that to try to get herself to remember what L had said to that. "If this is connected to Kira, then punishing criminals might not be the true goal of this Kira." She said to the wood table, not expecting either of them to really listen to what she was saying. The only thing she hadn't gotten right in recalling what he said exactly was that she replaced the word 'may' with 'might'.

Ah well, no one's perfect. "'Yeah, it's possible that punishing criminals is camouflage while he kills for monetary reasons.' Then after saying a couple more things and looking at some data Light found, you both will conclude that Kira can kill by using methods other than a heart attack." Rei finished, finally looking up from her arms to find both of them staring at her, very intently actually.

L was in a position on his chair where it looked like he was looking over Light's shoulder only moments ago, analyzing what Light was showing him. The girl only looked half interested, her head hurting yet again from trying to remember very specifically what both of them said. 'The pills must not be in affect yet…' she thought, standing up from the uncomfortable chair and avoiding both of their probing stares as she walked to the couch where she planned to take a nap.

When both males concluded that she had gone to sleep, they both looked at each other quizzing. "Light-kun…it's hard to admit, but that was what I was going to say." L said, looking from the open doorway and then back to the boy who sat by his side. "Yeah, and that sounded like something I was going to say since I planed you would say something to that affect." Light answered.

Remembering what the girl had said, both immediately looked into each other's eyes and said simultaneously, "Kira can kill in other ways other than heart attacks!"

About 13 minutes later, Light and L were sitting on the couch across from the now sleeping girl. She seemed to be comfortably sleeping, laying on her right side, clutching the pillow and holding it close to her as if it were very important to her.

"This girl… how does she know these things?" Light asked quietly, afraid he would wake her. "If I knew that, you wouldn't be wondering that right now, and neither would I." L stated simply, staring at the sleeping girl as if her being asleep would give him some sort of clue.

After a small pause, Light slowly looked over to L, seeming to have an idea. "I heard my sister talking to one of her friends one time, and they said that people will sometimes say what is going on in their dream, or who is in the dream if you ask them very quietly and politely while their soundly sleeping." Light said, as if to suggest they should now to that to Rei. L slowly turned his gaze over to the younger male. "How would that help in finding out how Rei-chan knows so much? She might not be dreaming about that." He said, looking back at the sleeping girl when he said her name, wondering if she would wake up if she heard her name. All that happened was she twitched her head as if wincing from something, and held the pillow tighter, soon loosing her tight grip from sleep.

"It's worth a try." Light said, also turning his gaze towards her. A few minutes more of harsh whispering of who would be the one to ask the sleeping girl, the job was finally decided for Light.

At the moment, he was sitting right in front of the couch she was on, face to sleeping face. Turning to face L, who seemed to be intently watching from the couch, Light made a pained face. "Please tell me again why _I'm_ the one doing this." Light said in a whining sounding whisper. "Because you thought of it, and besides, Light-kun can have a gentler voice than I can. It works out for the best." L stated simply, his thumb already to his mouth as he awaited what would happen.

Quietly sighing, he turned to look back at Rei. He leaned forward a little bit, closer to her ear. "_Rei…Rei, what are you dreaming about?_" he said silently, in the kindest voice he could muster. 'This is the stupidest thing I've ever done, and better yet I have an audience.' Light thought to himself, meaning the audience being L. After a couple of seconds with this sinking into her subconscious, she mumbled something, holding onto the pillow a little tighter. Unfortunately for Light, he wasn't expecting an answer so he didn't quite hear what she said. L had, so he heard her perfectly. 'Promise? Promise what?' L thought to himself, listening now more intently.

"_What are you doing, Rei-chan?_" Light asked, a little bit more enthusiastic than last time, now knowing that this could work. Rei hugged the pillow tighter, looking like a little kid who didn't want their favorite stuffed animal taken away from them. "Killing…Light." She whispered, slightly smiling. Light's eyes widened, and he quickly pulled back, away from the girl.

Her eyes immediately opened only halfway, looking straight at Light, the smile now gone from her face. "Gottcha. Ever call me Rei-chan again, so help me God, I'll kick you where it hurts." She growled, malice dripping from her words. The younger male had begun crawling backwards, finally sitting on the couch when she finished speaking. The chain that had L and him connected jingled as Light sat there, looking very uncomfortable.

Rei once again stared at the chain, reminded that Light doesn't remember what he had done, and he wasn't all evil at the moment. Closing her eyes and sighing she looked at Light once more. "Look, I'm sorry. What the hell were you guys doing while I was asleep? That thing girls do at sleepovers?" she asked. She was familiar with what they were trying to do, and she had even tried it on her sister while she was asleep. Rei didn't really need to know what the woman said, and tried to block it out when reminded of it.

L looked to Light, as if signaling that it was his idea. Rei got the hint. "I should've known you would have thought up something like that." She said, burying the lower half of her face in the pillow. "That's quite right, and I found out something very important, also." L stated, talking about what she had said about a promise. The girl froze. "You…I said something? What? What did I say?" she asked, feeling suddenly helpless. "I'm sorry Rei-chan, but thanks to Light's efforts I now have something that could be of some importance later, and telling you wouldn't be a wise thing to do." He said, not really knowing for sure if it was important to the case or not.

Sitting there, muscles tense against the arm of the couch, she inwardly cursed herself, feeling worse now that she had said something that might make her sound insane. What else would people call it when they heard her say she read about them in a graphic novel, which was then turned into an anime. With all of the manga and more than likely the videos gone from this world, wouldn't that just make her sound insane if she tried to explain it?

'Then again, claiming you had a notebook that could kill people in my world would get you a padded cell.' Rei's fighting gaze had turned into a frightened one, and she couldn't look into L's eyes anymore. 'If only I had woken up before I said anything… or better yet, I wish I hadn't been so bored as to quote what they were going to say. No doubt that led to this.' She thought, now miserable.

"I'm bored…" she mumbled into the pillow, feeling cold in her nightgown and wishing she had clothes on. L turned his attention back to her. 'Bored? Was that what had led her to say what she said before? It certainly explains why she wouldn't have just woken up but instead frightens Light-kun.' He thought, looking over at Light who seemed to be childishly fuming from being afraid of what she had said.

The blue eyed girl looked from L and then to Light. "Bastard…" she mumbled at Light, noticing that L had a slight bruise on his cheek from where he had punched him. Suddenly getting Lights attention, he straightened up. 'Wow, I can almost see the steam coming from his head…' she said, looking uninterestedly at the top of his head. "What the _hell_ is your problem? All you've done is mess around with me, and you don't even know me!" Light fumed, doing a slight hand gesture that she figured meant 'everything'. 'He must mean that I don't know anything at all about him…' Rei couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Oh? Really?" she asked him, the tone that she had used surprising the once raving Light. She let herself have the pleasure of having another morbid laugh, remembering the panel that had Light dying on some steps. Thinking about him dying suddenly made her sad. "I might not know about when you were a child, but I know who you are, and I know parts about you that even you don't know." She spat at him(not literally), growing angry at his arrogance.

"Watch what you say around me." She threatened, thinking twice about saving him from the death penalty or from dying on those steps. "Damnit," she grumbled, cupping a hand over her mouth and quickly, half limping, ran to the bathroom.

For once in his life, Light felt that he was overcome with somebody's air of authority. Even more so than he had felt from L, who was now staring at the closed door. "Light-kun…" L said, turning his head to look into his eyes. Light felt like he could see into his soul at that moment, as if whatever Rei had said made the man think something differently about himself. "Yes?" Light answered, snapping out of his thoughts.

"In the future… we should pay close attention to what Rei-chan says when she's bored. It seems that she will say things that she usually wouldn't say to either one of us, just to keep herself occupied." L observed, still looking into Light's eyes. The younger man just weakly nodded, he himself starting to feel sick to his stomach.

'_When people are bored, it is primarily with their own selves that they are bored_.' –Eric Hoffer

--------------

Hehe. This chapter was really fun. Oh, by the way, chapter 5 is finished!

-cough-apparently-cough-

Anyways, thanks to my reviewers once again!:

Compato

Kurai-Kyuuketsuki

Lady Renyel of Arella

Kchan1


	6. Filler Fun

"No, and I haven't ever wanted to."

"Just tell him so he'll shut up already!"

"Light-kun, you cannot use me as an excuse to quickly satisfy your own curiosity."

"What are you talking about; you're the one who has been asking her stupid questions ever since she got out of the bathroom! How was that last question even related at all to finding out how she knows what she does?" Light raved, finally to the brink of insanity from not doing anything for the past 15 or so minutes.

"Just because you want to go to sleep, doesn't mean L has to go too. Besides, he's probably not even tired after eating that last cake. Did that have an extra layer of chocolate icing in the middle?" Rei asked, now sitting with an empty stomach on the opposite couch from the two. "Yes, and it even had a little hint of strawberry in the vanilla cake." L answered, calmly ignoring the raving teen next to him.

"Okay, that's it!" Light said, suddenly standing up and walking to a thick looking wooden door, L being dragged off the couch behind him. "H-hey, where are you going?" Rei asked, suddenly wondering if she was going to have to be alone. Like always. 'I don't have Jack with me anymore…I really will be alone.' She thought, looking down at the floor in front of her and hugging the pillow tighter. God how she wished that pillow was a real person. L stopped in his tracks, making Light get jerked back in surprise.

Rei glanced up at him, her eyes not betraying any of the loneliness she felt. After a few seconds, L answered. "To our room." He stated simply, turning back around and willingly headed for the door. After the two were gone, Rei stared at the door, almost dumbfounded at how simply he had said that after wanting to stay.

"I wish he would stay forever…" she said, finally letting all of her face be engulfed in the darkness of the pillow. She kept telling herself she was used to it. That she was used to the silence, to the lack of social interaction. 'Yeah right…' she thought after a while of trying to convince herself. "What do they do when their alone?" Rei asked herself, thinking back to all of the L successors and L himself. "Well…Mello eats chocolate whether or not anybodies around…" she started, putting eating chocolate down as a no because she would probably just throw it up later.

"Near plays with toys and builds dice cities, though I highly doubt I have a steady enough hand or the attention span to build half of what he can…" Rei continued, marking off Near on her mental list. "Well… I guess there's Matt and video games. I doubt they would have a videogame in this place though." She thought, suddenly getting the urge to play a game or two of something. _Anything_. "L…" she started, drifting off in thought, but before she could continue with what she was going to say, she heard something that sounded like someone was opening their mouth. Quickly looking up from the pillow, she found L sitting on the other couch, directly in front of her.

Light was no where to be seen. "Please continue, Rei-chan, what about me?" Rei stiffened, suddenly feeling blood rush to her face. "U-uhm, L eats sweets and solves cases, though I doubt I could find or solve a case any time soon…" she said hesitantly and shakily. Looking up from the pillow which she had sought comfort in, L had his thumb to his mouth, which was probably what she heard when she had begun to talk about him. His wide eyes were trained on her, analyzing everything she had said.

"Rei-chan even knows about my successors?" L asked, seeming to only be asking himself this question, as if he still didn't believe she knew anything at all about him. "I told you that I knew mostly anything about everything that has happened a little before the Kira killings, till the very end." She replied, having a slight hint of sadness at what she said at the end.

Suddenly reminded of the successors, she looked stared directly into L's eyes. "Do you know why Mello is so emotional?" Rei asked. Blinking in surprise, L had never really given the notion much thought. "Maybe it has to do with something that happened in his past." L stated twitching his toes uncertainly. "Before he went to Whammy's?" Rei thought out loud, never really giving that idea much thought.

"Why don't you want to leave, Rei-chan? Don't you want to go home to your family?" L asked suddenly, making Rei instantly snap out of her thoughts. "W-what?" she asked, caught completely off guard by the question. Not bothering to answer her comment, he continued to stare, waiting for her answer.

"Well… it would still be the same thing. Mother is always at work, and my Father is usually only home once a week before he heads out to another state the next day. Ash is always at a friends house, whether she can or not. Me…I have nowhere to be but home. You've got to understand, the conversations I've had with you, and even Light, have been the most human interaction I've had in the whole entire month." She had stopped, feeling like a selfish brat. "Is that selfish?" she wondered out loud, looking up to the ceiling in thought.

Rei had a tone in her voice when she said that that made it sound very much like a question she was only asking herself. Not a pleading question that was dying to be answered with a 'no, of course not, you are a wonderful human being' but an actual answer, not some fuzzy cuzzly answer a counselor would give you, all nice and perfectly wrapped in holiday paper, with a nice little bow on top. She wanted to know what he actually thought, goddamnit!

"A little bit." The detective said after a few seconds of hesitation. Sighing as if she knew he was going to say that, she closed her eyes and fell against the arm of the couch. "Thought so." She said, looking off in thought.

30 seconds later

"By the way…" Rei said curiously, looking away from the point in the ceiling she had been staring at. After she knew L was listening by catching a small glance from him, she continued. "..Where's Light?"

"I unlocked the handcuff and closed it on the bedpost." L said, blinking as if he wondered why she would even have to ask. "Seriously?" Rei asked, laughing a little bit as she said it. "Well, of course I did it when Light-kun had fallen asleep, he wouldn't have let me leave otherwise." L said, shifting his weight a little bit as if trying to get a little more comfortable. Seeing the girl suddenly get prickly from him saying Light, he looked away from laptop in front of him, which she hadn't noticed he had until now.

"Why don't you like Light-kun, Rei-chan?" L asked. Glancing over at the detective before looking back out at the other arm rest of the couch she was on, Rei considered that question for a few seconds. "Mmm…" she hummed, bringing up on of her legs to her chest to hold onto, which pinned the pillow between her and the leg. "I like him _now_." She said, not bothering to look back at him. "…What do you mean _now_." L said, starting to get interested again.

"Well... after you showed yourself to him at the entrance ceremony thing, he went home and laughed manically." Rei said to herself, letting a small laugh escape her when she saw L looking at her funnily. "But he's okay for now…" Rei said, looking away. The girl's eyes suddenly widened, and before L could ask what she meant, she looked over, immediately cutting out any words that were forming in the detective's mouth. "What's going on right now? Do you have any suspects yet, has Matsuda jumped off a building?!" she asked all at once, almost blowing L away with her questions. "You know I cannot tell you that, but I will say 'No' to they last part. Is something the matter, Rei-chan?"

Confused, she leaned back against the couch again before looking away. 'Might as well have said, "What is it? Little Timmy's trapped in a well? Let's go save him!" …Where the hell did that come from…?' she thought to herself, thinking she might be going insane.

"No, not particular-" _VWA-BAAM!_

Both L and Rei turned quickly to look at the door, and after a few seconds of hearing muffled sounds from the other side of the door, L figured he should look to see what it was. Calmly, he stood and proceeded to walk over, and turned the knob, opening the door to a big mess. "Are you okay, Light-kun?" L asked the tied up boy who was lying on the ground, tied up and halfway out of a doorway that had the door halfway ripped from its hinges. "Light's out th-?…Oh my god…" she said, dropping off her words to a whisper as she limped up behind L, staring out at the hallway.

Light was laying there, as said before, ropes tied around his upper torso and around the top of his arms, then had his wrists tied together behind his back. The teen's legs were bound, making her wonder how he even got halfway out the door, but what really got her about the sight in front of her was the wooden bedpost that had been snapped off and was now lying next to Light's wriggling body. Thankfully he was gagged, or else L would have seriously gotten some trash talk thrown at him then.

Stepping out into the hallway, L reached down and grabbed the ropes that laced around Light's back. The detective then began to easily drag him back in through the door, making Rei have to take a step back to avoid getting flattened by Light's tired body. "If you didn't want to fall asleep, then you should have just stayed here in the first place, Light-kun." L was saying as he let go, dropping the boy down on the floor, making him groan around the gag.

"U-uhm, L?" Rei hesitantly asked the detective who seemed completely unphased by this as he sat back down and began typing something into the laptop. "Yes, what is it, Rei-chan?" he asked with an apathetic voice as he continued to type. "…Nevermind." She said, grabbing the ropes L had grabbed, and continued to drag Light's body, but this time over to the couch, heaving his body onto the couch, having to use both hands to do so. 'Ow…Damnit, I forgot to not put weight on my foot…my left shoulder hurts again to…' she thought, sitting down where she had been before, but this time she was sitting next to Light's feet, his gaze fixed maliciously on the older male who continued to ignore him.

Watching this, Rei desided not to ask, obviously L didn't trust Light at all alone, going to extreme precautions before coming back. Letting out a exasperated sigh, she pushed her back against the arm of the couch again, pulling up her legs and propping them up on Light's hip, feeling strangely comfortable in this position. Luckily Light had passed out from exhaustion, otherwise her laying like that wouldn't have lasted very long.

15 minutes later

"Rei-chan?" L asked the comfortable looking girl who was stretched out on the couch. Light had been removed by Watari who seemed to have gotten orders to be the one to watch him now. "Mm?" she asked, blinking as she continued to stare at him, which she had been doing ever since Light had been removed. "You've been staring at me for 10 minutes now, is there something Rei-chan wants to ask me?" he asked, looking up from the laptop.

Hesitating, Rei bit the inside of her cheek. "I probably shouldn't." she said, her face becoming a little red. Slightly interested by the answer, he figured it would help him find out where she had learned so much from him. "Go ahead, I'm listening." He said, not giving away any of his interest in the subject, looking back down at the laptop.

After he said that, Rei couldn't stand it, she started laughing. Back before this had all happened, she went to many Anime Cons, and at a couple of them she had seen Light and L cosplayers being prodded to kiss each other. A few of them did, which was followed with many many video cameras and pictures being taken. She had been reminded of this because of her train of thought, building up to that after she had seen L had tied Light up. Trying to stop, she put a hand over her mouth, but now muffled gasps for breathe could be heard coming from around her hand. She couldn't help it, now being with the two of them in real life, the thought of it just seemed like the most hilarious thing she ever thought of.

L, by the way, was caught completely off guard from her sudden laughter. "Did I say something funny?" he asked her, baffled as to why the girl was literally laughing so hard tears were starting to form around the edges of her tightly closed eyes. "N-no-" Laughing. "It's just-" More laughing. "After seeing-" –insert gasp for breathe here- "Light tied up-" Little bit more laughing. "it reminded me of…" she started, her laughter dieing down after saying that last thing. 'How could I explain it? …I don't think I'll even try…' she thought, beginning to tightly hold her hands in front of her mouth to make her stop laughing.

"Uhm…nevermind." She said, a slight smile on her face as she layed back down, chuckling a little to herself from time to time before she finally went back to sleep.

After that, L couldn't concentrate on his work anymore. 'What was she going to say?' he asked himself, staring at the back of her head, trying to get an idea from the sight of her. It didn't work, and after a while he just gave up, deciding to leave so he could go see how the Investigation team was going without him.

-------------

Hah…Okay, I was laughing basically this whole entire chapter, so I blame the video's I just watched of Light and L cosplayers making out for when Rei went all psychotic there at the end…

Oh! I also have another excuse! While flipping through 'The Kids Book of AWESOME ACTIVITIES vol 6' I got the idea of Light bursting through the door after breaking off bedpost. Blame the hamburger loving werewolf maze for that one!

Anyway, this was my sad excuse for a filler chapter, filled to the brim with crack and character interactions! Anywho, good stuff is going to happen in chapter 7, so please don't abandon me-desu.

(By the way, the word that has the asterisk next to it took me 15 whole minutes to remember. All I could think of was free, and then when I thought of free I thought of Light turning into a crow and flying away to go peck someone's eye out or something…To say the least, I was very frustrated.)

Thank you very much reviewers!:

Darkangel24700 –Thank you! Sorry to have more than likely disappointed you with this chapter, but I guess I updated? ;;

Compato

Kurai-Kyuuketsuki

Lady Renyel of Arella

Kchan1


	7. My name is

L had just sat down in the office chair after joining the Task Force and Light, immediately taking the cuff from Watari and putting it on his own wrist. Acting like nothing was wrong, L got back to work trying to remember what Rei had said and if it would have any usefulness in the situation.

'She asked if we had any suspects and then asked if Matsuda has jumped off a building yet… Judging by the way she said it and the tone in her voice, the suspects she was trying to get me to say was Yotsuba and sometime in the near future we will have to have Matsuda fake his death. How long does that leave me till then?' he thought, thumb to mouth, staring intently at the screen.

'At this moment, I don't have time to think about it. I have sent for Aiber and Wedy, and they should be here any minute now…' he thought, getting a slight buzzing noise from a computer close to him, what Watari was supposed to do when he sent both in. Turning around in the chair expectantly, the detective quickly spotting them, and when they saw L move, all of the Task Force members looked up, surprised by the two's presence.

"I'm Aiber, professional con artist. Nice to meet you." said Aiber, strolling casually towards them. "Wedy, I'm a thief." Said the woman who had come in with Aiber, her eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. " A thief and a con artist?" asked elder Yagami, looking at the two uneasily. Standing, L took a couple steps forward. "Yes." He said, continuing on to introduce the two and why he called for them.

Meanwhile, Matsuda was off being Matsuda, trying to be efficient and had decided to go to Yotsuba's building. At the moment, he had just been caught by the men who were having a meeting on 'who they will kill'. L, on the other hand, was creating a plan which didn't include Matsuda getting caught eavesdropping on a group of people in Yotsuba's building.

"Forget everything I've just said… We'll need to rethink our plan." L said, his mind instantly filling with ideas when Watari told them that a distress signal from Matsuda was coming from Yotsuba.

After having Misa go and bring the men back to headquarters, L was instantly reminded of what Rei said as Matsuda called him in a hurry after saying he had to use the restroom. ' _"…has Matsuda jumped off a building?"_ No. Not yet. But he will.' L thought to himself, telling Matsuda exactly what to do.

Rei stared at him for a few seconds, wondering what she should say. L hadn't been back for over 3 days, the only person she had seen was Watari, and she only saw him for brief periods of time which was when he would at first bring her meals, and then told her about the food in the refrigerator. L's figure loomed over her, him not saying anything. Rei was lying on the floor, wearing a plain, long, black sleeveless dress; a red ribbon around her neck; and black and red striped knee socks.

Again, the girl hadn't heard the detective come in, and only looked up when she heard him shift around a little bit, directly in front of her. Why had she been lying on her stomach down on the carpeted floor? Well, it seemed a little more comfortable. "What's wrong?" she asked, wondering if he felt alright, he didn't seem to be looking the same than he had before.

"How did you know, Rei-chan?" he asked, his voice apathetic. "Know what?" she asked, unsure of how to respond to that. After a few seconds to consider the question, L said, "Never mind, I will find out for myself."

Seeing as L wasn't going to move any time soon, Rei let her head fall back to the side, she stared at his feet and the tattered ends of his blue jeans. "You didn't handcuff Light to a bedpost again did you?" Rei asked, noticing that Light wasn't with him. "Of course not, that ended up as a failure last time, I have grown wiser from my actions." L answered defiantly. Not looking up to see his expression, Rei continued to stare ahead of her, her arms folded in front of her face. "So, what else did you cuff him to, the coffee table?" she asked.

There was a pause. Growing suspicious in his silence, she looked up, seeing that the unusual man was determining whether to tell her or not. "The computer desk." He stated after a while. "Ah." Rei said, the room filling with a silence. After a while, Rei started chuckling, and then began laughing. L let himself the pleasure of a small smile, watching the girl hold her stomach in a blissful agony as she laughed so hard her stomach started to hurt.

"Hey…Ryuzaki?"

"What is it, Matsuda?" came a reply that didn't have much emotion put into it.

"Who's that girl?" whispered Matsuda. L was sitting in his usual spot in front of the main computers, Light yet again chained to him and sitting in his usual spot. Everybody except for L and Light was wondering who this young girl was that had followed L back down and into the lobby. At the moment she was lying on her back down on the hard tiled floor, a little bit to the left of where L was currently sitting. "And what is she doing?" Matsuda added, glancing over his shoulder to Rei who was just staring at the ceiling.

Rei, who wasn't really paying attention to anything around her, was wondering, 'What would it have been like to die here?' she asked herself, not hearing at Matsuda tried to ask her who she was and what she was doing.

"Rei-chan?" L asked from his chair. Blinking, she noticed that everybody had inched their way closer to her, leaving a few feet of space before there was a person on all sides. "Y-yes?" she answered him, trying to spot him behind Matsuda's looming figure. "Thank goodness…" the man sighed, leaning away from her as he looked back to L. "How did you do that? We've been trying to get her attention for 3 minutes!" he asked.

'3 minutes? And…I responded to L's voice?' she asked herself, blinking a few more times in confusion. "So your name is Rei-chan, huh?" Matsuda asked before being kicked in the shin. "Don't call me Rei-chan!" she said instinctively from her spot on the floor. Sitting up and pulling in her knees, she wrapped her arms around the tops of her knee caps, setting her chin down behind her arms.

"What's she doing here?" asked Light, looking a little ticked. L looked at the man strangely, his head cocked a tiny bit to the side. "Well, it's a lot more productive than sitting in her room doing nothing." He replied, as if it was obvious.

"_Anyway_.." Rei interrupted, sounding a little exasperated. "Matsuda, I'm sorry for kicking you." She said, opening her eyes that had been shut while everybody was talking. "Why not introduce everyone?" L asked her, his gaze fixed to the computer screen before he finally swiveled his eyes to look at her expression. 'Introduce everyone? Oh…I get it…He wants to know if I know the people on the task force also.' Sighing, she could feel the starting of a headache. Standing up, she looked at the small team.

"Okay, so…" she said, looking at all 3 of them. "Hello…Mogi, Matsuda, and 'Superintendent Yagami of the NPA.'…No, just Soichiro Yagami now, if I'm assuming correctly that since Aizawa isn't here, you all have resigned from the NPA." She stated, glancing at each one of them in turn. "My name is Rei…" she stated, glancing over at Light before looking back to the people in front of her.

"Ryuzaki, you've told this girl about us?" Soichiro demanded, sounding quiet stunned and maybe a little betrayed. "You've got it wrong, Yagami-kun." L answered, not turning around to face him. "I haven't told Rei-chan anything about where she is or who any of you or I look like. It also seems that she knows where she is now. Am I right, Rei-chan?" L asked, turning around and looking at the girl who began to fiddle with her dress when he began talking. "Well…Yes, I know exactly where I am…" she said, not having the heart to lie to him.

'Maybe you should try it some time.' She mentally told Light, who was watching what was happening. "Soo… who is she? Is she a criminal like Aiber and Wedy?" Matsuda asked, still seeming to be trying to figure it out. "Actually, she was brought to my attention in suspicion of kidnapping someone whom we found at her residence." L stated, turning back around in his chair and stabbing a strawberry with his fork and popped it in his mouth before trying to continue. "After-"

"What do you mean 'suspicion'? The person was found at her home, right?" he said, cutting L off before he could continue. Mogi and Mr. Yagami couldn't find the words to ask anything, still stunned that the girl before them was a suspect for a kidnapping.

"In the future, Matsuda-kun, do not interrupt me. In response to your question, when we asked her if she did it, she said she hadn't." he said, eating a bit of the top of the cake. "She could have lied." He said, sounding a little confused as to why they would have taken her word for it. "No I couldn't have." Said Rei, who had slipped away without being noticed, and was now laying on the couches that sat a little bit away from the group. All heads turned to her, before turning back to L to a response to that.

"It is as she said, when we were questioning her; she was under the influence of a drug that wouldn't let her lie if asked a question. After she had answered some of the questions, I realized she knew too much, and that is why she is here." L said, turning around in his chair, leaving everybody in a sort of shocked state. "You know, I've been wondering, why didn't you use is on Light over there. His case was a lot more important than mine." Rei said, holding her stomach as she felt she was going to throw up the wonderful breakfast Watari had prepared for her.

"On the contrary Rei-chan…Light-kun was only under suspicion, and though it might have been a very high percent he was Kira at times, it was still suspicion. We found a very important person in your room, and that is solid evidence, therefore it was concluded that you kidnapped him." L said, matter-of-factly. "Mmm…" she answered, rolling over to her side and trying to hold down her food.

Questioning glances went from L, to Rei, and then to Light. What was going on these days?

---------

Ahahaha! This chapter made me think, and now my brain hurt… The timeline from which everything happened around the Yotsuba group really threw me off, with Aizawa leaving, Matsuda jumping off a building, and the criminal duo appearing; everything just starts to run together!

Uhg, and now my spellcheck is trying to get me to turn 'This chapter made me think' into 'This chapter made me thinks' Do I not get any peace?! By the way, this chapter is mainly here to remind myself where I am in the story, and finally Rei is going to finally be in the lobby where she will hear things. Important things.

Thank you reviewers!:

Darkangel24700 –Yay, I didn't disappoint! Thanks for sticking with me.

Compato

Kurai-Kyuuketsuki

Lady Renyel of Arella

Kchan1


	8. Hope

'_If you lose hope, somehow you lose the vitality that keeps life moving, you lose that courage to be, that quality that helps you go on in spite of it all.' -__Martin Luther King, Jr._

--

"What?"

"O-oh, it's nothing…"

"Seriously… why are you staring at me?" Came a slightly annoyed reply from Rei, who was sitting on the couch across from Matsuda, who insisted to stare at her instead of at the papers L had printed off about the Yotsuba group members. "Well… I was just wondering why you look so beat up, and I think I saw you limp a little when you were walking over to the couch…so…I was just wondering…"

"'Beat up'?" Rei echoed not having really paid attention to any of that recently besides her stomach hurting and maybe her foot. "Yeah…" Matsuda continued hesitantly, looking down at her neck and various other places of exposed skin that was shown. Reaching up to her neck, she realized that when Matt held the bat to her neck, it must have made a serious bruise. As for the other minor cuts and purple bruises on her arms and a little around her mouth, she blamed it on the guy who held that cloth to her mouth, and roughly grabbed her that time back when she was still at home. An awkward silence fell for Matsuda as she began looking herself over, noticing that indeed; she looked like she had gotten beaten up.

"Well…I guess it's to be expected, though the limping was my fault." She said, shrugging and holding her empty stomach. Though she was not hungry, she hadn't eaten anything that had stayed down, and it really made her feel sick to her stomach if she thought about it.

"Why is nothing but that your fault?" Matsuda asked, completely forgetting that he was supposed to be working, and not questioning the girl in front of him. Staring at him blankly, she tried to recall why she had jumped down the stairs, leading her to hurt her foot. "…Because I wasn't forced to jump down stairs, unless being chased by an intruder down your basement steps wouldn't make you think you had no other choice to escape other than jump down the remaining steps you had yet to descend." She said, closing her eyes and wincing as she readjusted her position to a more comfortable one.

"So what you're trying to say is somebody did that to you?" he asked, sounding a little appalled as he looked at the rectangular looking bruise that stretched across the front of her neck. "…Yes?" she answered as if she wasn't exactly sure what he was asking, that or she just wondered if that would make him be quiet. "Who did it? Was it a bully at school?"

Apparently him being quiet was a little to much to hope for.

Letting out a tiny sigh, she straightened herself, closed her eyes, and then opened them again, looking like she was paying a lot more attention than she had been only seconds before. "Since you keep looking at my neck, I guess its safe to say that the person who did that is no more than a bully than my dog is, who's reaction to the phrase 'Sic'em' is to go and give the appointed person a nice big lick." She said, seeing him act surprised by this. "Then why did they do that to you?"

Rei didn't answer right away. "Er… well, I tied him to the back board of my bed because I had to make sure who he was…After he had woken up, he untied himself and held the bat against my neck. That's why I can't really say I blame him, but still…it really hurt, and he _could_ have removed it before I passed out from lack of oxygen." She said, going on about it more than she would have because she felt a little bit of anger that he had made her pass out by practically strangling her with her own bat.

While Rei quietly fumed for a few minutes, Matsuda was trying to comprehend what was just said. "Wait… he held a _bat_ to your neck?!" he asked, leaning forward as if he was saying something private, though everyone in the room had been listening to their conversation the whole entire time. Feeling a little spark of aggravation from being asked something she just said, she took a deep breathe before saying, "Yes, that's what I said."

As Matsuda kept coming up with questions, L was working through the information he had just gotten. The people who had been sent to recapture Matt hadn't even stated that they were the FBI, but instead left the girl to be scared to death as she was being chased by a supposed intruder in her home. 'How frightening it would be for a young child to realize that their safe home had been broken into and now their own life was on the line.' L thought, quickly moving on to something else before he thought about it any longer.

"Soo…How _do_ you know all of us? I'm almost certain that nobody should know who is on this team except for…well… the people on this team." Matsuda continued, apparently having gotten an answer that would have brought upon the new question. L's mind quickly cleared, making it so that if she slipped up, he would catch her.

'I can feel everyone's attention on me…' Rei thought, though she realized everyone pretended to be doing their usual work. She realized that the typing that had come from L had suddenly stopped, more than likely because he was paying utmost attention now. Rei couldn't help but smile. "What's funny?" Matsuda asked, confused by her sudden gesture. Realizing that the girl had smiled because she knew Matsuda would ask why, it must have been a way to tell him she knew he was watching, which meant she wasn't going to say it. Continuing on with his work, he stopped quickly. She had answered it.

"You read it?" Matsuda asked, again confused. Turning around in his office chair, L's eyes were even wider than usual, and his gaze quickly fixed on Rei, who had turned around, folded her arms on the back of the couch, and was staring at him. Surprised by suddenly seeing that she had intentionally watched his reaction, he froze, he gaze fixed on her. "If you have begun thinking about that, then no, I will say that nobody else knows. I'm determined to see this story out to the positive end, whether I am alone in my knowledge of the future or not."

The air was extremely tense, L still frozen in his spot, her knowing gaze keeping him fixed to the spot. 'Knowledge of the future? Is that why she seems like she knows everything there is about me? What does she mean _'positive end'_? She's referring to everything being a story…does that make her the narrator now if not before? Before what? Before Matt showed up in her room? That would be the logical starting place for this illogical string of events…' L continued to think as she leaned back, off of the back of the couch and pushed herself off the edge of the couch, walking gingerly to the bathroom where she started to throw up whatever(if anything) that was left in her stomach. 'I seriously need to rethink what I say…I seemed too arrogant, and gave away more than I planned.' She thought before once again retching.

'Basically need to know when to shut up…' she thought, leaning back and leaning against the wall, pressing her back against it as she tried to get up, feeling weak. "I'll just sit here for a minute…" she whispered hoarsely, closing her eyes and resting her head back against the wall.

------

"L..?"

"Yes, Watari?"

"I know I should have said this earlier, but since this has been the only time Rei hasn't been around you…"

Suddenly feeling the indecisiveness in the older man's voice as it came from a speaker, L's attention quickly went from the now closed bathroom door, to the 'W' on the screen.

"Watari…What is it?" L asked, seriousness thick in his voice.

"….I have sent you an email with what I have discovered." He replied a minute later, obvious that he had quickly typed up whatever was important and had sent it to him. Watching the 'W' turn into the regular screen again, he turned to his personal laptop and went to his email. Opening up the newest one which was from Watari, he quickly read it. And then read it again, just to be sure what he had just learned was true.

Everybody who now had their attention pulled away from what they were doing, stared at L expectantly. "What does it say?" Yagami senior asked. L didn't answer, just stared at the words that nagged him now. "Watari…" L said, something in his voice that no one could really place what emotion it was. Not waiting for a confirmation of if this was true or not, he swiveled the office chair around, his dark messy bangs covering his eyes.

"Rei-chan…" L said in a quick but hushed voice. "When you're ready, I would like to ask you a few questions."

------

Looking up at the door, she wondered if he wanted to question her about what she said. 'Well, I guess that's not something to be surprised about.' She thought, reaching up to the bathroom counter, which she then used to haul herself back to her feet, feeling lightheaded and loopy at she did.

Opening the door, she had closed her eyes, her head lowered a bit, but when she opened them she found L standing right in front of her. Looking up at him, frightened by his sudden appearance, she realized he was watching her with what seemed to be an unfeeling look. 'Oh no…I really did it this time.' She thought as her eyes widened in surprise and felt the urge to step back. "Come with me…" L said plainly, lowering his head so that she couldn't see his eyes, and walking through a doorway that was a little before the stairwell.

Not really feeling like she had much choice, she stepped out of the bathroom, catching the curious gazes of a few of the task members, and followed him into the room, not seeing anybody now that she was in. Rei heard the door shut behind her, and since she had gotten a little jumpy, she turned around quickly, taking a few quick steps back from where she had come. "Please, sit." L offered, stepping away from the door and shuffling his way over to a chair that faced a couch. Seeing as she was supposed to go sit down on the couch, she did, uncomfortably shifting around as she looked up to the waiting detective. "Tell me about your family." He said a few seconds later, watching Rei intently.

"U-uhm… My dad works for a construction type company, and he's never home because he has to watch over the many projects the company has…" she started, feeling her stomach clench and she began to notice she was fiddling with the corner of the pillow she had unconsciously grabbed while sitting. "And my mother works all day from 6:30 to 9 because she wants to get a better paycheck and then she's always sleeping on the weekends, so I never really see her either." She finished, feeling her voice want to waver. 'What's wrong with me? I feel like I'm actually being interrogated…It's not the same as before.' She thought before speaking again.

"I have an older sister, but since she goes to school and then goes home with a friend, I only ever see her when she's trying to get some sleep between parties and sleepovers. Now that I think about it, she doesn't really like me, so I guess we wouldn't talk anyway.." Rei said, clenching the fabric of the pillow and letting her chin rest on top of it, trying to calm herself down. "How long have you lived in that house?" L asked after she had drifted off. "About 10 years…"

"…uhm…why are you asking? Did something happen?"

"…."

"…What?...Did something actually happen?"

"Rei-chan…While you were in the bathroom, I had been given the information that the time before that boy appeared in your house, the house had been vacant for quite a while. The house had been empty, but now your belongings are now there. There are no registered children that fit your description, and that goes for the rest of your family to. So, I'm saying, Rei-chan, you quite literally appeared overnight." L said, his hands resting on the top of his knees, his eyes wide and watching her, and she wondered if he thought she would vanish if he looked away.

Rei just stared. Frozen stiff by this information, she couldn't think of anything to say, her mouth opened in attempt, but it just closed again. The girl wanted to cry. She wanted to hug someone, and not this damn pillow. All forced energy that made her mind work shut down. 'That means…They never really will come home again.'

Letting her head lazily fall into the pillow, she felt like she was going to drift off the couch as her grip on the pillow loosened, and no matter how hard she thought about it, she couldn't get her hands to stop shaking. Staring off into the darkness that now covered her unseeing eyes, she wondered what was happening. And then it hit her. What she had been carrying with her all these years, what had her to not yell at her family to stay with her, what made her face all those meals and nights alone?

'I've lost it…that hope I've carried that maybe…maybe they might stay with me because they want to, or take a day off work because they missed me that much, and not because I asked. Hope…That's it.'

-----------

End of Chaptah 8

Woop! This took a really long time for me to get of my lazy procrastination butt, but I finally got it finished! Yay quotes! For this chapter I wanted to use another quote because it really stuck out for me, but I decided otherwise… so now I put it in the afterthought!:

'_The trouble with most people is that they think with their hopes or fears or wishes rather than with their minds.' –Will Durant_

When I read that, I said to myself, "Yeah, I know a lot of people that need to think with their minds. Liiike…Rei! That girl needs to think before she speaks." But… I didn't use it, because I liked the other one better. Hoped you all liked this! Oh, by the way, she fainted. That's why she couldn't see anything and why she couldn't hold onto the pillow anymore. I fainted one time…My grandfather hugged me to tight, and I just fell. Next thing I knew, I was on the ground, being dragged to my feet by one arm. Ouch.

Anyways, thank you very much reviewers! You make me so happy!:

Darkangel24700 –I'd like to think she hinted greatly at it in this chapter. L's getting way suspicious. Muahaha…

Kurai-Kyuuketsuki –Aha! I made somebody laugh! (Please don't die though.);;

Compato –Holey cow. Okay, yes, I would also kill to be in her position. Maatt…-sniffle-

Lady Renyel of Arella

Kchan1


	9. Chapter 9

'_Let us not look back in anger or forward in fear, but around in awareness.' –James Thurber_

'It's…Cold..'

Opening her eyes slowly, she tried to note everything. A almost tear that was forming in the corner of her left eye, she was lying down, something was covering her…sheets; she was lying on a bed. 'I feel…tired…' she thought to herself, referring to her now tired mind. Sitting up, she was instantly reminded of L. Feeling wholly and completely engulfed in a sudden sadness, she felt the almost tear in her left eye roll down her face as her eyes began to water, stinging her cold face with the warm tears that now came from each eyes and dripped from her chin.

'Why am I crying?' she thought to herself, but then after she heard herself think 'crying' she found that she had said it aloud also. 'I don't even feel sad about my family not existing… it's just…I guess I've lost something. Well…there's my family, and then- damnit..that's it. He's working now, getting more information and has narrowed it down. So much for stalling.' She thought angrily, feeling the tears fall faster. Narrowing her eyes at her own selfishness for fainting in the first place, she got up, and changed into jeans and a plain white hoodie, hoping that the layers of clothes would warm up her unusually cold body.

Everything she touched seemed to be warmer than she was. Not that she paid much attention at the moment, so she opened the door, not bothering to wipe the tears that stained her face, looking like they could become permanent red streaks that went from her eyes and down her cheeks. 'The only reason why I said those things,' she began, reminding herself to be angry with fainting before. '-is because I was trying to get him to not pay attention to the case so I could figure out a plan to save him.' She thought, but then stopped in front of the door that led out of the apartment when something suddenly hit her.

'Should I…save Light to? I mean, he isn't a bad person at the moment, but he will be all psychotic when he-…Genius! I am genius! I just have to get him to not touch the Death Note! Okay, that's easier said than done, but…' she began to think as she reached for the doorknob and started sneaking towards the main lobby, where everybody worked. Crouching down and peaking around the wall that ended right in front of the stairs, she looked down, and the first thing she saw was L.

Beginning to shiver, (unknown to her) she reached up and put a hand on the wall, the corner where the two met in her palm. 'My goodness, I feel like I'm doing something wrong.' She thought to herself, referring to watching them while they didn't know it. Well…

------

Down in the main lobby, all the members except L were oblivious to their newfound watcher. Though they were fighting about how they were going to bring in Higuchi, the detective was still worried about Rei, who hadn't woken since the other day.

When Watari had come in to help move her back to the apartment, he started to help, grabbing her exposed hand that had lolled down and would more than likely hit the doorway if not put back up to rest on her stomach. When he touched her skin, it was icy cold, making him flinch away, and stare dazed as he watched Watari carry her away. The black haired detective wasn't dazed for long, though, as he quickly made his way back to the desk, uncuffing Light from one of the legs, and snapped it back onto his own wrist.

Multi tasking as he always did to keeping his mind busy, L was talking to the members about wanting to find out how Higuchi kills; thinking about why her body temperature was so low; and was also watching Rei's bedroom camera. Staring intently at the screen as he began to get yelled at by the Yagami's, he had his thumb to his teeth in thought. L jumped to attention as he watched Rei sit up, and then watched as tears just began rolling down her face. It wasn't the way he imagined someone to cry, usually there was sobbing, and they would be wiping at their eyes, but she was just sitting there on the bed, tears streaming down her face.

Still watching, he realized that the father and son duo were still going at it. "We have enough evidence against him to bring him in and prosecute!" Yagami Senior was saying, but it seemed like background music. When Rei got up and left her apartment, L closed out of the window on his screen and looked over at the donut that sat on a white plate to his right.

Reaching for it as he continued to get yelled at 'for even thinking such a risky thing'; he looked at the donut that was pinched in between two fingers, staring at it with a slight hunger in his eyes. Letting his hand move the pastry closer to him, he opened his mouth, anticipating the bite, but then he stopped. Frozen with his mouth gapping, he heard the yelling stop and when he closed his mouth while turning around, his eyes locked on the place that had hiccupped. "Rei-chan? Please come down, I will send for Watari to get you something to eat."

------

'Damnit. Damnit, damnit, damnit.' Rei chanted in her head as she sat there, out in the open up the stairs, her hands over her mouth. While she was watching, she tried to steady her breathe that had quickened when she realized how much time she had until she had to stop Light from touching the Death Note. Well, to say the least, she had hiccupped in mid breathe, causing everyone below to stop working and talking, obviously blowing any thought that would have formed in her mind that had something like 'Oh, they didn't hear it, I didn't hiccup _that_ loud.'

'To _hell_ they didn't.' Rei thought as she heard L call for her. Feeling uncomfortable with the stares she had gathered after the detective spoke, she figured she would have to suck it up and go down, even if she was nervous and had been crying. 'They're going to ask.' She thought, wiping away new and old tears as she started her descent down the stairs. Even though she knew it was hard not to catch her using the back of her arms to wipe at her face, she did so anyway.

The girl's small hopes to come down without any stupid questions or comments from anybody (namely Matsuda) were crushed as the said man opened his mouth. Looking at him expectantly, she noticed him notice her eyes. "Oh, Rei-chan! I heard, I very sorry for your loss. It must be hard being as young as you are." Matsuda commented, but what he said completely threw her off guard. Rei had no idea what he was talking about, and didn't know what to say to that. She opened her mouth, wanting to say something, until her mind suddenly clicked into action.

"First of all, don't call me Rei-chan, Second, what are you talking about, and third, how old do you think I am? You said that as if you were talking to a nine year old." She asked, narrowing her eyes a bit in suspicion. Matsuda blinked, mostly out of confusion. "Well…when I heard about your parent's sudden death-" Matsuda started before gasping in surprise as the front of his shirt got pulled forward.

Grasping Matsuda's shirt in a fist, she pulled and sent him flying forward, stopping right in front of her face. "What the hell made you get the idea that I needed condolences for their-….death?" Rei couldn't help but laugh at that. Die? No. Not at all. They disappeared, along with anything that had to do with the _story_ Death Note. Now it was real, and this guy was telling her that her non-existent parents died?

All of the people in the room watched to see what she would do next. The girl had just laughed-_laughed_ at the mention of her parent's death. Well…They watched as her laughed turned into a light sob, her hair falling into her eyes so that no one could tell if she was crying or not. She stopped making any type of noise as she looked up angrily back at the very confused Matsuda. Her grip tightened as her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Why would you have brought that up if you thought I was still hung up about it?" she said, her expression now bland as if to question his mental capacity, which was what she was doing in her mind.

"I-I thought it might help." He stuttered, feeling her anger and sadness seep deep into his skin. After a moment of hesitation, she looked down and let go, him hurriedly making his way to the couch he was sitting on earlier. 'Help what? Help me have a mental breakdown?' she asked herself as she stood there, her shoulders slumped and her legs shoulder length apart, one in front of her and one behind as if she were bracing herself from something.

-5—m-i-n-u-t-e-s—l-a-t-e-r

No one had spoken unless it had to do with the case, or Light's father coming up and whispering harshly about what they should do. Rei was sitting with her back against the back of the couch, looking up at L every once and a while. She would have being staring instead of just glancing if she hadn't been given a pen. Wow, it amazed her how much could a simple ink pen could change things. When the girl wasn't looking at L's back, she was drawing little squiggles on the top of her hand, knowing from experience that if she drew on her palm, she would most certainly become bored later, have her head resting in her hand, and then her chin would be red, black, or whatever color the pen's ink had been.

After a little while, she heard L say something to Light, and the boy instantly reacted. 'It's about him being Kira, I bet.' Rei thought as she watched Light turn quickly to his left, staring down the detective. Picking back up the pen she had set down on the ground beside her, she held the end of it, her arm brought back as if she were going to fling it at him any second. "Ryuzaki! Stop accusing me of a crime I didn't commit! I've told you before; I'm not Ki- Ow, damnit!" Light cursed as he held the side of his head that had just gotten pelted with the pen.

From her spot on the floor, Rei looked incredibly small now that Light was standing, but her blue eyes were like liquid fire, burning into him. Surprised and still rubbing the side of his head, Light figured it wasn't worth it so he mumbled something and sat back down.

"Excuse me, Matsuda?" Rei asked unenthusiastically as she got halfway up, her knees propping her high enough up so she was looking over the edge of the couch, staring down Matsuda, who had grown a small fear for her. "Y-yes?" Matsuda asked, dropping the papers in his hands in surprise, sitting up straight where he sat, his head up in attention. "Can I borrow a pen? I seem to have dropped mine." She asked, hearing a small grumble in response to that by Light. "Sure thing!" Matsuda said, quickly holding out a pen in front of him as if it were going to bite his head off if it got any closer to him.

Standing up he handed her the pen and a piece of paper also. "Wow, thanks.." she replied, her eyes half open, not even trying to look interested. As all of this happened, L looked down at the black pen that had setting next to one of the wheels of his office chair. The pale detective wondered what he should make of Rei response in Light plea of innocence. 'Does she think he is, in fact, Kira?' he wondered to himself before looking back up at his screen, pushing away the thought as he continued with his research.

On the floor, Rei began to draw something on the paper, silence falling upon everyone again. To break the silence that was only interrupted by the incessant typing coming from L's keyboard, Rei considered humming. Pushing the thought out of her mind, she began singing in her head as she randomly drew mini L's and Light's running around, reeking havoc upon each other and the originally blank page.

Shifting uncomfortably on the floor, she went from a sitting position, to laying on her side, to finally laying on her stomach, her right side on the carpet and her left side on the tile. After filling up the page with fighting chibi doodles, she set it aside, dropping the pen and resting the side of her face against the carpet, her head facing Light if she looked straight, but if she looked a little bit farther down she saw L perfectly. She began to think of different scenerios, feeling her mind go slightly at rest as she stared at the raven haired detective. 'How long would he have had to live?' she thought to herself, not thinking clearly now that she had nothing to occupy her hands with, obviously now realizing that she was freezing.

Her body had tried to warm itself up by shivering, but it wasn't working the way she hoped, only accomplishing the warmth of coming out of fresh fallen snow. Shuddering at the thought of walking through snow at the moment, she tried to think of sunny beaches. 'I hate the beach.' Rei suddenly thought, remembering why she hated summer and the intense sun in those months as she stared at her pale hand.

Grumbling slightly as she realized she had started thinking about something else, she blinked, clearing her eyes before shutting them in annoyance. 'Okay, think…' she told herself, feeling plans work their way through her mind…

"Rei-chan…."

Blinking again, Rei focused her vision on the man she had been staring at, though not actually focusing on his form when her mind started to wander. Not having to reply, L knew he had her attention, she he continued.

"The food I promised is here." He stated, watching her as her eyes suddenly sparked with understanding at last, and couldn't help but follow her gaze whenever she started looking around.

Finally she found Watari standing in the doorway, a platter of food in his hands, his features as gentle as ever as her gaze set upon him. Getting up awkwardly from the floor, she shuffled her way to the man, following him to a place where she could eat in peace…well…alone. The girl inwardly sighed. 'Alone…will I always be alone?' she thought with apprehension for if it would go on like this forever, and a sudden anger at her parents for never thinking that it may be a lot more comforting to eat meals with another person that doesn't always look at you like you were a pest(sister).

Sitting down, glad to be off her pain stricken foot, she watched with a innocent look on her face as food was set down on the wooden table in front of her. Looking up at Watari with appreciation in her eyes as he began to walk away, a question suddenly came to mind. "Watari?" she asked, feeling nervous as the said man turned to look back at her. Taking a second to gather her thoughts, she asked, "Is it…usual… for the orphans to feel hatred towards the parents that abandoned them?"

Watari paused to consider this. After a few moments, she realized he couldn't answer her. "I'm sorry, I truly wish I could help you." He said politely.

She knew the disappointment showed on her face. Rei knew it, but couldn't hide it. Knowing that she still couldn't get advice from a person who was obviously wiser than her frustrated her and she seriously considered trying to persuade him to answer her. However she didn't say anything else. Watari looked at her for a few more moments, whatever he was considering was lost to her since she wasn't looking at him and didn't notice his hesitation.

"Yes. But for one reason or another, the abandonment of the child in question is both bad and good. In some cases the child had been abused or neglected, which in result being left in other's care works for the better. Abandonment, no mater what, is truly a crushing thought to anyone. It usually brings upon thoughts such as 'I'm not good enough' and 'I'm useless' which is not true at all, but to those who have been abandoned, it is a daily occurrence and brings them farther away from others. To those who I have met that still believe no mater what has happened to them, or how bad a life they have had, that they are able to think positive or carry themselves confidently, I feel those people are amazing, and I wish to have to privilege to know another."

'He means me?' she asked herself after taking a couple of seconds to work what he said through her mind. Though she thought he was waiting for her to answer, he simply just turned before she could open her mouth, leaving her to feel privileged to have been able to realize how negative she was being, and able to rethink her hatred from before.

'I'm not angry…I'm sad that I never got the chance. But I will make sure that this time I won't be alone. I don't want to be alone anymore…' she thought to herself as she turned back around and ate what Watari had placed before her, feeling a surge of strength from her new way of looking at her predicament. 'I won't be alone anymore…' she thought again as if thinking it would make it come true.

She half hoped for someone, even Matsuda, would walk through the door and join her.

Rei ate alone.

----------------------

Chaptah 9 END

I'm so confused. At the ending I had no idea what I was talking about, so I figured I'd just stop…. I've been writing this chapter for so long that Rei has had sooo many mood swings its not even funny. Well…it might be, but for me it's just tiring to even think about having all those emotions going through me in what seemed like only a hour.

Mood swings: Tired, sad, cold, sneaky, embarrassed, angry, creative, bored, comfort, super sneaky plan mode, day dream-y, innocent, apprehension, angry(again), priviledged, hope, and disappointment.

Whew, I'm starting to doubt whether I can control the mood beast that I have created. Haha, well, okay, this chapter took too freaking long… I blame my mother.

Thank you reviewers!:

White Alchemist Taya- Haha. I feel no sympathy for her. I keep telling her it's for the good of the story, but she's not listening. Overreacting little…-mumble mumble-

Ni Lemur- Oh my gosh, strapped to a chair? –seriously thinks about it- I may try that. Haha, just kidding, I'm not _that_ mean to Rei… -cough- Anyway, I'm so glad you enjoy it! (Is rereading your comment) Aww…Adore…

The Carnivorous Muffin- Lets see, dealing with Matsuda's stupid questions… -glances up at Rei's almost mental breakdown where she grabs his colar- Uhhh…good question…

Darkangel24700

Kurai-Kyuuketsuki

Compato- …Bubonic plague stricken peacocks…Okey-Dokey then.

Lady Renyel of Arella

Kchan1


	10. Break the Chain, Break Away

'_Goodnight, my love. Your Mommy is kneeling beside you.' _

Rei stirred in her sleep, holding on tighter to the other white fluffy pillow that she had fallen asleep holding. Since she hadn't gone to sleep in the bed without having no idea she was being put there, the other times since she had been living in the apartment, she would fall asleep on the floor with a pillow under her head, or on the couch.

'_Goodnight, my love. To dreamland the sandman with guide you.'_

The girl lay there, dreaming subconsciously about how her mother would come home and sing to her when she had long gone to sleep waiting for her. Before this, the older woman would also sing this while she was pregnant with her, and when she would cry in the middle of the night when a baby.

'_Come now you sleepy head…Close your eyes go to bed.'_

Opening her eyes slowly, this was unusual, because for some time now she would wake up instantly, the sleep getting thrown off her as fast as it could. Feeling calm and slightly warm inside despite the unnatural coldness that seeped off of her, she let go of the pillow she had been hugging and got off the bed.

Walking to the door, she reached out to the doorknob and turned it, opening the door without even bothering to change her clothes, figuring that they were warmer than the regular clothes that were supplied. "..My love." She sung to herself as she closed her eyes, preparing herself for the light that would soon invade them, even though she never had a problem with it before.

Opening her eyes, her breath caught in her throat as she found L looking up at her from his laptop and Light looking over his cup of coffee at her, looking slightly ticked. At the moment she had one of those feelings when you just _know_ they were talking about you, they just won't let you have the satisfaction of knowing for sure.

Blinking in surprise, she noticed right away that Light thought being there was a waste of time and that they should be working. Rei mentally told him to suck it up as she crossed the room and went into the kitchen, watching as L just looked back down at the laptop, but Light kept his gaze fixed on her until there was a wall between them.

Letting out a breath of air she didn't know she was holding in, she went to a package of chocolate frosted mini donuts that Watari had kindly brought her up. Stopping in front of the counter, she struggled with the tab to open it for a good five minutes before it finally ripped away.

Throwing the cardboard she had ripped off the box in her failed attempts, she went and got a glass out of the cupboard, filling it with milk she got from the fridge. Not really in the mood for her insides to be even colder, she went to the microwave and warmed up the glass she had poured.

After a couple minutes of that, she finally brought out the cup and picked up the box, planning on eating it on the couch across from the two. In her head Rei was humming the soothing melody of the song her mother sang to her before pushing open the slightly ajar door.

When she had gotten close to the door, she had begun to hear crashes and things clattering to the ground, but when she finally saw what was making the noise, she about dropped her food.

The humming stopped and her blue eyes widened, stomach clenching as she saw the red couch the two had been sitting on was flipped backwards, the coffee table turned over, a lamp on the floor. It took her a few seconds to adjust her gaze so she saw the culprits of the mess.

A heaving from exhaustion Light had the front of L's (who was just staring at him with bruises forming on his face) shirt clenched in a fist, his other fist pulled back and about to hit the weak looking detective again. Slowly, as if moving would make Light hit him, she set her food on the carpeted floor and quickly ran over to them. Luckily, it seemed like Light had asked L something and was waiting for a response, or else he would have already hit him while she had paused.

Not noticing her presence, Light still waited for L to speak until his fist was grabbed in a iron grip, pulled back; which made his whole body get jerked to the side, and kneed very hard in the gut. Gasping out as the air was knocked out of him and by the coldness of her touch, Light looked up to see an extremely pissed Rei.

Not wanting to touch the boy more than necessary, she let go of his now weak gripped fist and let it fall down to the ground along with Light who was kneeling on the ground gripping his stomach.

Back still against the wall, L watched this all happen, his wide eyes staring down at the now gasping Light. Looking up at Rei, he found that she was still looking down at the boy, seething.

"_I told you not to…_" She said through clenched teeth, her eyes narrowed as her words dripped with venom from hatred that L had to wonder where she pulled from. Inside, Rei was angry at Light for multiple reasons.

1. He killed L.

2. The idiot made her get out of a really good mood.

3. He didn't have the right to hit someone who apparently refused to hit him back at the moment.

"Rei-chan…" L said, his voice as calm as ever. Looking up with wide eyes at this, she took a step back as if afraid. "Why did he hit you?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly. L was silent for a few moments, looking her directly in the eyes. "Because I told him I was going to bring you with us when we apprehend Kira tonight." L stated.

" 'Tonight'?!" Rei exclaimed breathlessly, realizing she hadn't really thought about it coming up soon. L had been waiting for a reaction, but he realized she was only surprised about it being tonight. "Rei-chan, do you…" L started, pausing as he gathered his thoughts again. "Do you know what's going to happen?"

-2-2-2-2-2—2-2-2-2-2—2-2-2-2-2—

Climbing into the helicopter through the doorway to sit next to Watari who had his legs hanging out the side, grabbing a gun that was being handed up to him by L who then walked around and climbed into the pilot seat, next to Light who hadn't been to happy since he got up from being kneed in the stomach.

"You know how to pilot a helicopter?" he stated nervously as he watched L flip a few switches. Rei tried not to listen as she grabbed a seatbelt that was hanging on the metal wall of the aircraft. Wrapping it around herself and buckling it in, she watched as the propellers turned quickly above them. "Please relax. I know not of the reasoning for him bringing you, but since you are here you must relax."

Looking at Watari, who looked slightly unapproachable in what he was wearing at the moment, Rei nodded, relaxing her shoulders and grabbing onto a metal bar that was there for safety and for her to hold onto.

L's voice cut through the air. "Get ready everyone." He said in a monotonous tone before suddenly the whole craft shifted and they were hovering in the air.

-3-3-3-3-3—3-3-3-3-3—3-3-3-3-3—

The door to the side of the helicopter opened as Rei realized that this is the part in the story that Watari shoots out Higuchi's tires. On cue, Watari pulled down the black ski mask over his face, stepped down, and took aim. Earlier when they were just overseeing everything, the helicopter jostled when Light had tried to take command of the aircraft, making it quickly jerk to the right.

At that time, the buckle holding in the seatbelt slapped against the hard metal. Even now, Rei had no idea that her safety belt was about to break completely. Leaning out, having her short hair blow in the wind caused by the propellers, she watched Watari shoot, and continued to watch as Higuchi's car spun out of control. Holding onto the metal bar that one would use to help themselves up, she felt slightly safer so she leaned out farther, but the stress on the broken metal was to much, and her safety harness broke free, leaving her to fall out into the air, her grip on the metal bar slipping entirely.

Before she could even let out a startled scream, her outreaching hand was caught by Watari in a death grip. His right arm preoccupied in trying to keep Rei from falling, his left hand was still on the trigger, expertly trained on Higuchi.

Rei had no idea what was happening inside the helicopter, but now hanging on to Watari outside, she realized that Higuchi was about to shoot himself. Watari noticed her newfound surprise and followed her gaze to Higuchi. Pulling the trigger he had been holding, the gun was shot from the desperate man's hand and when the older man dropped the gun and went to help Rei back into the helicopter, his grip suddenly weakened, dropping the girl down on the dark street.

Yelping slightly at the sudden impact and with putting weight on her foot, she staggered to her feet, finding that L had given the orders to quickly but cautiously arrest Higuchi. She realized that his order had come a lot faster this time, but she also thought that that was her own fault.

Standing there helplessly in the street, the helicopter started to come down from where it was hovering. Not really wanting to go back in yet, she watched as Higuchi was dragged from the car and got tape over his eyes and was fixed with a headset. He said something and Senior Yagami started heading back towards the car.

Something inside of Rei snapped. 'No, don't let him get it. Don't let him get it! Everything will end if he does!' something inside her mind screamed, making her take a hesitant step forward. '_DON'T LET HIM GET IT!_'

Rei found herself running desperately towards the ring of cars, and, most importantly, towards Higuchi's car. "Don't touch it! If you touch it, Light will die!" she was screaming. Soichiro hesitated after he had reached in pulling back out to see Rei running right for him, screaming about his son dying if he touched whatever was in there. The girl stopped in front of him, staring at the black bag in his hands.

"If you touch that notebook, Light will die!" Rei said, looking into his eyes with such desperate intensity that he froze. Obviously L was demanding to speak to Rei because Soichiro twitch slightly before lifting up his hand and handing her his headset. Fumbling with it for a second, she stick it in her ear, pushing it in so she could hear his voice.

"Rei-san, please explain what is happening." L said calmly over the speaker. His calm sounding voice made her uneven breathing start to calm, but her gaze still didn't move away from the middle of the briefcase where she knew the Death Note was. "H-he can't touch it…If he does, Light will die! If Light dies, then I don't know if I can save anyone!" Rei said, feeling like she was on the brink of crying.

She hadn't noticed it, but thinking of the innocent Light dying made her stomach clench, not to mention if Light dies and Kira prevails, then L wouldn't be safe anymore. There was a long pause over the headset. "Okay, hand the headset to Yagami-san please." He finally said, Rei having to reply.

Taking off the headset and having it in one hand, she held out her other hand out to Yagami senior expectantly. The older man looked from her hand to her face. "Give it here." She said her voice straight as she watched his features changed from confused to worry.

Seeming to have read his mind, Rei said "I didn't say that me touching it would cause him to die, did I?" she said, a small sly smile spreading across her face. Blinking in shock, Soichiro complied hesitantly. Rei could just imagine what L was saying now as he watched him give her the bag. "Trade." She said as he gave her the back, her giving him the headset. Quickly reaching in and pulling out the Death Note, she felt a prickly sensation go up her spine when in the corner of her eye she spotted something white move across her line of vision.

Looking up, trying to compose herself, her eyes widened as she saw Rem now standing right next to her. The shinigami was staring right above her head, her one uncovered eye sending chills down her spine as she realized what she was looking at. What was weird about it was that she seemed to actually be _looking_. "Girl, you are imposible." The female shinigami said to her, making Rei freeze up.

Not noticing that the elder Yagami was now looking at her with surprise and helplessness, Rei wondered what Rem meant. "W-what do you mean?" she asked, making everyone who was close enough wonder who she was talking to.

"You have no name and lifespan, yet you still continue to live? You are impossible."

Rei's breathing hitched.

"…rei-chan….Rei-chan..Rei-chan!" said a voice that she slowly became aware of.

"Rei-chan, what is going on?" L asking her from the earpiece that elder Yagami had put in after not knowing what else to do. "I broke the chain." She said under her breath as she continued to stare at Rem. "The chain?" L asked her. "Yeah…everyone but Light can touch the Death Note now. The chain of events has broken." She answered, tearing her eyes away from her observer and looking over at the helicopter.

-4-4-4-4-4—4-4-4-4-4—4-4-4-4-4—

The entire trip back to the headquarters in the helicopter was silent. Watari was always silent, so that wasn't very surprising, Light was quiet because he had just been told that if he would touch something, he would die, and L was quiet…well…no one really knew why he was quiet because he hadn't looked back or said a word since the last question he had asked Rei. Rei, by the way, was holding the Death Note behind her back, her back pressed against the metal of the aircraft as if Light was going to come flying back there and rip it out of her hands.

When they landed, the door to the side of the helicopter opened again. Feeling something bad grow in the pit of her stomach as she inched closer to the opening, she was immediately grabbed and gagged. Thankfully they didn't put a blindfold on her, but that didn't help her much as she tried to get out of the two men's grasp. A few minutes of this, she realized that her attempts of wiggling free were futile. The arms that were keeping her captive never even budged, no matter how hard she tried to get out of them. After not being used to human contact, the arms were defiantly not welcome, and made her stomach twist and turn in disgust.

Feeling her skin crawl as her attempts to get away faded, her breath came out in gasps around the gag. The Death Note had dropped from her hands when she was first grabbed, and as she turned her head to look for it, her eyes widened as she saw Rem folding in her wings and looking right at her. The shinigami's Death Note was out and open, a makeshift looking writing tool in her grasp. Rei stiffened and she forgot she was supposed to be fighting the two men who seemed puzzled as to why she stopped, so they stopped in their tracks.

The white shinigami began writing something on the paper, and after what seemed like and eternity, looked back up at the frozen girl, turning and disappearing behind the wall that circled the stairs that led down into the building. Turning her head again in a desperate attempt to possibly warn someone, she spotted L who was standing in front of the helicopter, starring right at her, Light standing beside him awkwardly as he watched Watari pick up the Death Note in what seemed to be a pair of tongs.

Get dragged away once again, the fight that had diminished quickly rose back up from inside the girl as she dug her heels into the ground and tried to maneuver her arms so she could slip away. One of the guys said something to the other, and the one who had spoken suddenly grabbed her head, making it quickly stop moving, and the other stuck something into her neck. Eyes widening in surprise as her head began to seem foggy, she realized she was about to get knocked out.

The hands that were on either side of her head let go, and even when her limbs failed her, she worked up the energy to turn her head and look at L one last time. 'Don't let him touch it…' she mentally told him, her closing eyes silently pleading until her body went limp and the two men easily got her inside the building.

---------------------

Chaptah 10 END!

Oh noooes! Where are they taking Rei? Who's name did Rem write in her notebook? Will Light touch the Death Note? Why am I asking questions?

_**FIND OUT, NEEXT TIIIME!**_

Haha, okay, I was all over the place in this chapter. I've wanted to do the helicopter scene for sooo freaking long, that all my ideas for it ran together. The falling out of the helicopter came first, and then I thought, 'What if she jumped out and ran to him, screaming for him not to touch it or Light will die? That will definitely get his attention…' and then, since I couldn't write it right away because I was only on chapter 3, I had all these ideas of her being all cool and when she finally touches it and Yagami Senior asked why she touched it, her response being, "I didn't say that _I_ couldn't touch it, did I? I broke the chain-" blah blah blah. Anywho, since I've all those ideas, this chapter is pretty out there, and more than likely confusing.

P.S. For those of you who are thinking, 'What the hell is up with Rei being cold all the time? Wear a sweater, you freak.' Uhhhm… That will come up in later chapters. It's really hard to explain right now, given the circumstances I put her in at the end of this chapter…

Thanks a lot reviewers!:

White Alchemist Taya- Oh, no, I would never let her give up. She will be force to save them! No is not an option. –glares at unconscious Rei-

Ni Lemur

The Carnivorous Muffin- Pssh. She can handle it. I seriously wanted her to punch Matsuda's lights out, but I restrained myself. –feels proud of herself-

Darkangel24700

Kurai-Kyuuketsuki

Compato- -has evil doer costume on that has the leters M-P on the chest- Oh, you know it. Start the theme music!

Lady Renyel of Arella

Kchan1


	11. Connect

_-twitch-_

"_Are you conscious?_" asked a dark voice from somewhere close.

Rei twitched again, but didn't want to open her eyes. It felt like one of those mornings when her alarm clock would go off, telling her to get up for school, and even though she felt wide awake, she didn't want to open them. They felt tired, and she hoped keeping them closed would help.

Her scalp pricked slightly, and her dazed mind wondered why. It took a couple of seconds for her to realize a few things though…

Something surrounded the upper part of her face, and when she tried to touch it, she found that her wrists were shackled above her to a small 2 inch chain link. She realized that even if she had opened her eyes, she would only see black. Rei's mind unusually calm, she tried her feet. They were also shackled to something beneath her, and she was sitting on something jutting out from whatever her back was against, her legs strattling whatever it was.

'Where am I?' she thought sleepily to herself, not bothering to lift her head while she had done all of her testing. Leaving her head down since she didn't feel like she had enough energy to lift it, she heard the voice again, but this time she recognized it.

"_Are you conscious?_" Rem asked again, sounding very patient as she stood in front and a little to the right of Rei, looking down at her weak form covered in only a thin black long sleeved outfit.

Rei pushed her chin into her chest and then just let her head hang again. It was a weak attempt at a nod, but Rem acknowledged it. Silence came over the room, almost unbearably so, now that Rei had heard Rem talk. She was frighteningly calm, and somewhere inside her mind, her consciousness was yelling at her to try to get out of whatever was holding her and to run. 'Run! Free yourself and run! Or scream. Screaming is good to. So free yourself, run, and all the while scream your head off.' The voice yelled, but the calm that had overtaken her never wavered as she listened for Rem to speak again.

"…_I need to tell you something, and you need to listen very closely._"

Nod.

"…_When I first spoke to you, I told you that you didn't have name or lifespan."_

Rei weakly nodded again, showing that she remembered.

"_I didn't think it was possible like the tales had said, but you must believe me. I heard some shinigami telling stories, and one of them who had been around longer than all of us was telling of something that had happened before. They said that there was once a half human shinigami that turned up in the human world, but they had been murdered not long after, before a shinigami could come down…." _

There was a pause, but Rei's mind couldn't piece together what Rem had just said. 'What is she getting at?' she asked herself, waiting for her to continue.

"_From what I heard, I thought the old shinigami was just making up tales to entertain himself, but seeing you…It might just be possible that he was telling the truth. You do not look like you did when I first saw you. It must be your body's reaction after touching the Death Note. I have taken the time from you being unconscious to remember all that he had said, and I'm pretty sure I remember a good portion of it._"

Rei pieced this together rather quickly now that her mind woke up a bit more. 'Is she saying…that I'm half shinigami?' she thought her body not moving as Rem began to speak again.

"_The male who was a half shinigami had gone through a lot of changes over the period of time he spent in this world. He was never hungry, and his body temperature was always lower than normal. On the day he had gotten killed, his physical appearance changed slightly. His hair was a different color, his eyes were a yellow color, and his teeth were pointed. Also, he had the ability to see people's names and life spans, even Death Note holders. At that point I started believing that it was only a story._

_We shinigami all came from different worlds except for the few that come from this one after having used the Death Note and died. At the end of his story, he said that the man had a name that was unique to what experiences he had in life. It was on his lower stomach, and was said that whenever he had touched the blood of a person who had gotten hit by a car right in front of him, his features halfway turned back to normal, his canine teeth the only overly pointed teeth in his mouth, and one of his eyes turning the normal color. _

_I'm not sure… but I heard that the man was a killer for hire back in his world, and since blood was connected to his name and his human half…"_

After a while of explaining and telling Rei about the man, Rei started to wonder where and what her name was. Suddenly her mind seemed to snap back on, and full understanding washed over her. '_You do not look like you did when I first saw you._ Rem had said… Does that mean…' Rei's breathing slightly quickened as she realized what she was.

Her mouth hurt, her eyes were tired, she was freezing, and her hair felt prickly like it did when she got goose bumps. Not wanting to open her mouth to find out if her teeth were pointed like Rem had said the other man's was, her hand twitched as another voice spoke from somewhere in front of her. She could tell that it was only a speaker though, by the small 'tk' noise that was made before she heard words.

"Rei-san? You seem to be awake now, and haven't eaten for days. Food for you will be brought in momentarily." It said.

Bringing her mind back to why she was in the room, unable to move, everything was as clear as day. Apparently her fiasco gave L more evidence to prove she was second Kira, who had the ability to know peoples names by looking at them. Being the second Kira was such an obvious tab that could be stuck on her because of the many things she had done over the passed weeks.

Knowing this, Rei's calm wavered even more as the feeling to give up almost took over. The sound of a door opening though, made her jump, her mouth locked closed firmly as she heard steps being taken towards her. Pulling on her restraints as she was being approached, the voice that was in her head before finally made its way to action.

"Go away…" she said quietly between her teeth. The steps continued, and then stopped in front of her. The closer they had come, the more desperate the voice became, telling her to get away or to fight. Imagining a hand reaching out to touch her, she snapped. "GO AWAY! DON'T TOUCH ME! GET THE HELL AWAY! Don't! Don't touch me! Leave me alone!" she screamed, her lips curling up in a slight snarl, revealing small dagger teeth, and two larger canine teeth that were open and ready to sheer the hand that was trying to help her. Her voice cracked in the middle of her yell, both desperate and angry, looking like an animal that was backed into a corner.

--------------------------------

Watching the camera's the whole time, L stared, his eyes wider than normal as he watched the girl go from calm to ready to kill. What really got him was her new appearance.

The first day they had her restrained, she was still unconscious, but her hair had turned snow white, the front tips of her hair turning an unnatural blue. Rei's skin turned a sickly pale, and now he could see her perfectly sharp white teeth, all of them ready to sink into Mogi's outstretched hand. L reached out his hand hesitantly and pushed the button down. "Leave, right now." He directed firmly, Mogi complying immediately.

Watching her struggle desperately for about 10 minutes, he waited until she gave up, panting, her mouth hanging open, giving him full view of her lethal teeth. "Rei-san…" he said, his monotone voice carrying into the room she was in. Her panting stopped, and her head jerked up, looking slightly frightened as she pressed herself against the metal.

L saw that he wasn't going to get an answer. "Rei-san….You've been out for over 3 days, and didn't have a decent meal before that either. How is it that you aren't hungry?"

Watching the surprise spread across the girls face, she opened her mouth to reply, but couldn't answer. Her head dropped and her mouth shut, hands relaxing the fists she had been holding in anger. L thought about what he had just witnessed as he watched her exhausted figure slightly relax against the cold metal.

It was true that Rei was highly suspected of being the second Kira for good reasons, but to L it just didn't fit. Her attitude towards Light went against what he had deduced when the videos came out. Everything about the video pointed towards the person idolizing Kira and wanting to meet him, but Rei did everything but that. Instead, it seemed that she preferred himself a lot more than Light, which in itself was odd.

L felt a bit depressed when he watched her reaction and appearance change over the past couple of days. It was very difficult not to connect her to Kira or to something supernatural with her teeth suddenly becoming like small daggers, and her hair's quick color change. One thing that greatly concerned him was her body temperature. When she had been unconscious and didn't have her sharp teeth, seeing her paling skin, they took her temperature so they would know if she had gotten sick. When they found that her body temperature was low enough that she should have had hypothermia, they increased the temperature in the room and gave her an outfit made out of a material that was supposed to keep normal body heat trapped and use that to warm her.

As he now watched her slightly shiver, he felt something twist in his stomach. Slightly surprised by this emotion, he figured he must have been hungry, so he took his strawberry ice cream in hand and began to eat.

'…_L…'_

L looked up, surprised as he pulled the spoon out of his mouth and pressed down the speaker button. "Yes Rei-san?" he answered, a little hesitantly.

'_D-……Don't come near me. I don't want to hurt you.'_

Eyes widening a little bit, he felt the twist in his stomach again. His heart ached at seeing her look so vulnerable, when somewhere deep inside his mind, he knew binding her like this was wrong when it seemed she had hypothermia, and only wanted what's best for him. L never answered her.

-7—D-A-Y-S—L-A-T-E-R-

Every day Rei would almost bite Mogi when he tried to bring her the food that he was supposed to feed her. At all times of the day, the girl seemed to be awake, and didn't even show signs of being hungry like L thought she would. On the first day, he thought she was just frightened of getting hurt, and the following day just being stubborn, but 7 consecutive days without eating…he knew something was wrong.

-------

Rei was sitting on her tiny platform, listening to a radio that was on somewhere in the building. She found that if she listened very very closely, she could hear it, and that seemed to calm the frightened part in her mind. Whenever nobody was in the room, the unusual calm would take over, leaving her to silently try to find something to pass the time until Mogi came again.

The said man had already been and gone with his attempt for the day, so when she heard the door open, she felt something drop into the pit of her stomach. 'What if it's L?' she thought quickly, her breath hitching as she heard the person slowly make their way across the room. But then another more rational thought passed through her conscious, making her calm a little. 'It's been days since I've eaten, they probably sent him again to force feed me…'

Just the thought of eating something made her stomach queasy. "G-go away…I already said I wasn't hungry.." she said weakly as the feet shuffled towards her, which was unusual since Mogi was such a big person that it would be hard not for him to make a 'thmp' noise with every step.

While she was thinking about this, her consciousness was deeply submerged in thought, but her eyes widened as they were attacked with light from the room she was in. Whoever it was had taken off the blindfold, and had gotten to close for her liking, so when she felt the persons hand brush her hair slightly, her pupils dilated as she quickly shifted her wide gaze, looking like a crazed animal as she brought her lips back and closed her mouth on the hand.

Everything froze as a yelp echoed through the room. Rei's light abused eyes began to fill in the black splotches as she felt something warm run down her chin and then down her neck. Looking up from the spot her eyes were frozen staring at, she looked at the face that was filled with great pain and sadness.

Blinking in surprise as her mind suddenly registered the face, a warm tear rolled down her cheek quickly as she opened her mouth, freeing the bleeding hand, and since the person had uncuffed her wrists before taking off the blindfold, she wrapped her now free arms around the person, sobbing into his shirt.

Rei's blood red eyes were closed, and even then her tears still streamed down her pale white face.

"I told you not to! I knew I would hurt you! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me L!" she said between sobs as L slowly wrapped his arms around her surprisingly now warm body. 'Was she warm a second ago?' L thought, biting his lip to try to not think about the pain that was shooting threw his hand and up his arm. No. She wasn't warm he remembered, because when he was unlocking her wrists, he felt the cold skin under his fingers.

'_**By the way, your name is on the back of your neck. It's not in your language, but you should know one thing: It means to be alone or detached. I'm certain that if you come in contact with someone, you will slightly go back to normal, but only if you and that person are together somehow. I wouldn't experiment with mentally attached because that would be very unlikely to work, but physically connected would work fine. Once that connection is gone, you will go back to normal, and the initial change takes about 15 seconds.'**_

----------------------------------------------

END CHAPTAH 11!

Wow, 11 chapters! Next week I have mid-terms so I might not update. But anywho, HOMG, REI IS HALF SHINIGAMI! –is shot- It was so hard to explain all the things that were going through my mind about how that works…Oh! By the way, Light wasn't in this chapter because he is being observed by the others on his own floor. Basically, everyone just wanted to keep him as far away from the Death Note as possible. Just in case. (By the way, when Rei was screaming at Mogi, is it just me, or did it sound like she was about to get violated or something?);;

Thanks so much reviewers!:

x0xNavi chanx0x- Oh no, please don't die! Thank you so much, I'm so glad you like it!

White Alchemist Taya-And the questions keep piling up. Why did L go in there? Who's name did Rem write down? Ect…(Is to lazy to list anymore. XD )

Ni Lemur- I just love making Rei slowly go crazy so I had to have to have her bound like Misa. It was really fun to make her vulnerable. –small snicker-

The Carnivorous Muffin-Woop! Girls have da powa to zap yer head off! –hits Rei on the back of the head-

Darkangel24700- I hope I made it a little bit clear with the no name/lifespan thing… I don't know, this is how my mind works, and it's probably a little confusing but everything will hopefully be explained more later.

Kurai-Kyuuketsuki

Compato

Lady Renyel of Arella

Kchan1


	12. Lets Make A Bet

!WARNING!: This chapter contains boyXboy. If you don't like it, don't read!

---------

Red eyes opened violently. Something was around her neck, and it had been slightly cutting off her air supply for a little bit. Coughing and sputtering as her hands flew up to her neck and mouth, the hand that had went for her mouth was stopped abruptly by something that was covering her mouth. Rei's cat-like split pupil eyes were open and dilated the whole time, but when she felt something now around both her mouth and neck, they widened, trying to get it off.

She felt her own slightly cold neurotic breathing around her mouth and nose. Whatever it was had three straps that went around her head, holding it securely in place. Two of them went down right below her ears, and the other went straight up, covering the middle of her forehead and when she felt, she could feel where they all met in the back of her head.

Rei froze. The fingers that had been prying under her jawbone, right at the edge of whatever was covering her mouth and nose, stopped, and froze in place. Her head that had been tilted slightly downward slowly turned upward, her wide eyes scanning the room. She shakily brought in a breathe, stopping her erratic breathing so she could listen.

'I can hear them…Their heartbeats..' she thought as her head finally was looking up at the team, L, Watari, and Light.

The team was looking at her with obvious fear and surprise. L stared, his gaze not revealing anything, and Light looked slightly…dare she say it, frightened? 'Or maybe that's just disgust.' She thought wearily to herself as her eyes scanned her audience.

Apparently they weren't expecting her to suddenly awake as she watched starred at how they were sitting on the couches. L looked like he had been explaining something, Watari also there to assure the team that whatever he was saying was right.

She was about to ask why she was here, what this thing on her was, and other such things when suddenly the events passed through her consciousness, making her close her mouth again. 'I passed out after I hugged L…' she remembered. 'I wasn't even tired, but-..Oh…Guess my human half needs sleep to function.' She thought, trying to lighten the dark mood that had clouded her mind as she remembered biting L.

Deep in her thoughts, Rei had forgotten about everyone starring at her, so when she looked back up, the breath she was letting out caught in her throat again. Eyes widening once again, she froze. She could see them. Their names and life spans. She stared at the spot above L's head, the only thing making her breath again was her screaming lungs.

"-san..?"

Blinking, hoping slightly that when she did they would go away, they didn't, and the name that hovered above L's head had her full attention. "Mmhmm?" she hummed, not paying attention at all. "Rei-san, is something the matter?" Rei blinked again, this time confused. 'Oh, no, nothing. I just woke up with a human muzzle on, chained like a dog to the floor. I'm peachy keen, thanks for asking.'

L obviously caught his mistake after he heard the words leave his mouth, and quickly elaborated. "Besides your bindings that is." He said, watching her for her reaction. "Nnn…Well, everyone is looking at me like I'm a caged animal at the zoo that is about to jump out of it's cage and slowly eat them alive…Other than that, I'm fine."

Obviously saying the first part didn't help at _all_, but she still said it, and watched the teams shocked and worried glances to one another. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat as she was talking, and let go of the lip of the muzzle, revealing bleeding scratches and newly forming bruises from her desperate clawing from before.

Rei let her gaze wander away from L's face, grazing it over everyone else's expressions. She noticed that they visibly stiffened when she would look their direction. 'Ah…They don't even know what I am…Maybe that's what is making them so frightened?' she paused in her thoughts as her gaze rested on Light. From her place on the floor, a few feet away from the coffee table that sat in between the two couches, she could see the innocent gleam still in Light's eye.

"You didn't touch it…" she said dreamily. She hadn't listened to herself speak before, but she realized now that her voice wasn't entirely smothered. 'Oh Lord, if this thing looks like the one they put on Hannibal…' she thought grumpily to herself, forgetting about everyone for a second.

"Of course he didn't! None of us wants Light-san to die!" Matsuda said rather loudly, forgetting about being scared and looking at her with intensity in his eyes. Rei blinked, obviously coming out of her thoughts and looking at him with an unintentional glare. Jumping at this, he sunk back against the couch after having grabbed the coffee table and sitting literally on the edge of his seat.

While trying to get away from the silence, she looked down and followed the chain that was attached to the thick collar around her neck. Grabbing one of the links in her hand, she picked it up and pulled slightly, seeing that it had slack before finally coming to a rather large new looking half circle that was bolted to the floor. The chain connected to that with a heavy lock. Feeling that all of this was rather much, she just starred at it in disbelief, her head turned away from everyone else.

"Rei-san…What did you mean when you said that?" she heard L's voice ask, his detective side snapping at her immediately. Rei felt her relaxed shoulder muscles tighten as she looked down with wide eyes. 'What should I do? Tell them that Light was Kira, but now he isn't so they shouldn't do anything about it? No…that's to easy. L isn't going to let the case rest without having solid evidence and a confession from somebody. But who…Misa? No, no…There would be no reason to, besides she isn't all _that_ bad. Though that song she sang about killing people was quite disturbing…'

Suddenly, in the middle of her thoughts, her mind went back to her sight for a split second, letting her see a white bone foot in front of her. Slowly moving her eyes to look upwards, she found Rem was now standing in front of her. For some reason, she felt suddenly calm, like she was gazing at an old friend. 'Well, she did help me to understand quite a few things.' She thought, letting a hidden smile grace her lips. "Rem…" she said under her breathe, finally meeting her gaze.

A memory sparked in Rei's mind right after the name left her lips. The last thing she saw on the roof of Rem was her writing down someone's name before disappearing. "Who's name did you write down on the roof?" she asked her, looking up at the shinigami like a lost puppy, her legs bent on either side of her sitting form, her hands placed in front of her for support. After she had said that, someone said something to her, and then another voice spoke out, addressing the first one, then they began to converse with serious tones as Rei looked up expectantly at what everyone saw as empty space.

"The human named Higuchi. That vile being had been arrested, and I thought that if he was going to be questioned, he should at least tell the truth before dying. I wrote that for 6 days straight, whenever asked, he would say that he was Kira all along, and that he got fed up with trying to rid the world, that he killed second Kira, and began to kill for his own benefit." She sighed, her haunting voice bouncing off the walls. "Wow…" Rei said, looking down in thought.

"Rei-san!"

Jerking her head up in surprise, she found that L was gripping the tea cup in his hand tightly, his eyes darting from the air to the side of Rei, back to Rei. "Rei-san…Please tell us who you are talking to, and answer the question." He stated firmly, his eyes now not wavering from hers. The room became eerily quiet as Rei's mind finally formed a plan. One that would let her tell the truth, and could also be extremely satisfying.

"Let's make a bet."

The group in front of her shared a moment of surprise at her words, she herself smiling at this. "A bet?" Yagami senior repeated, his voice coated with his surprise at this. "Yes. If you win the bet, I will tell you who I am talking to, about my appearance, and…What I know." She stated, being very vague at the last part. "If _I_ win however…L and Light have to do something that I will write on a piece of paper. Deal?" she asked, her blood red eyes filled with amusement.

L and Light exchanged glances, Light obviously hesitant about this whole 'deal'. "If it is within my power." L stated emotionlessly. Light looked over at Rei as a paper and writing utensil was fetched for her since she couldn't exactly go get it for herself. Taking the paper from Mogi who released it immediately, she folded the paper multiple times before finally writing something on the front.

Then she started unfolding it, writing something on each new patch of white computer paper. Finally satisfied, she folded it back up and started crawling towards the couch. Placing a hand forward, she hit cold tile. Looking down a little surprised, she found that she had been sitting on a large round fuzzy cushion that kept her off the hard floor. 'Great, now that I look at it again, it looks like the bed my dog used to sleep in.' she thought as she began crawling again, slightly choking herself when the chain became taught. It was the perfect distance, her reach just barely making it to the arm of the couch and she pushed the folded paper through the air and to Light, who picked it up off his lap and read it. L looked over his shoulder, reading the sentence in a flash before glancing at Light and then at the team.

"Deal?"

"Deal." "…Deal."

"Great!" she said with her slightly muffled voice, clapping both hands in front of her. Somewhere above everybody, a light bulb shattered, making everybody jump. Nobody noticed, but when she was writing everything down, she had been mumbling things to Rem, telling her signals that she would then do something. The first order: 'When you hear me clap, bust a light bulb in the lights above us.'

Everybody looked up at the light, a thin pane of plastic blocking the glass from raining down on them. Looking back from the ceiling, their eyes widened at the girl, who didn't even twitch.

"Then I'll start."

Mogi looked to Matsuda, who looked at senior Yagami, who looked at Light, who looked to L, who was watching Rei expectantly.

"There was a man who lived in Leeds;

He filled his garden full of seeds.

And when the seeds began to grow,

It was like a garden filled with snow.

But when the snow began to melt,

It was like a ship without a belt.

When the ship began to sail,

It was like a bird without a tail.

And when the bird began to fly,

It was like an eagle in the sky.

And when the sky began to roar,

It was like a lion at my door."

Another bulb shattered as Rei began to recite a poem. The team jumped slightly at the shattering, but then their eyes went back to Rei as her voice dropped from a slightly happy sounding tone, to that of hushed sternness that wouldn't let them look away.

"And when the door began to _crack_,

It was like a penknife _in my back._

And when my back began to _bleed…_"

All the lights went out as a booming thunder that came with the pelting sheets of rain sounded outside.

"I was _dead, dead, dead __**indeed**_!"

At that moment, Matsuda screamed, which made Mogi start screaming as Matsuda suddenly clung to his side, and Mogi fell over screaming onto Senior Yagami's lap. A second later, Watari was back from wherever he had left to before, turning on a flashlight under his face, but unfortunately Matsuda, Mogi, and Senior Yagami were still on ends after just screaming their heads off, so one glance at him sent them all screaming again.

The backup generator took that moment to kick in, all of the lights turning back on as if nothing happened, leaving everyone to look at everyone on the second couch. They had stopped screaming, but Matsuda was the only one who seemed to be looking around as if wondering what was going on. Mogi sat up, pushing Matsuda off his arm.

"What's going on here?" Watari said gently but firmly as he looked at the faces that then turned to him before turning to Rei who was sitting on her little circle cushion. Her eyes were wide, looking at each person in turn. Obviously she wasn't planning on the huge scream fest that just took place because of her. Light now had his head in his hands, and everyone looked to L who then sighed before looking down at the floor.

"It seems you've won Rei-san." He said disappointment clear in his voice.

Everyone now had their eyes on the detective, the three on the couch including Watari confused, wondering how Rei won. "The bet was that she could get at least two of us to scream." L clarified, Light's head sinking even lower as Matsuda looked at him through surprised eyes.

"I didn't think it was that scary." she mumbled, her pale head tilting to the side. "Ah!" she exclaimed, making a fist and then placing it in her palm as she remembered something.

"That means you have to do what I wrote!" she said, her voice clear of any emotion at all. Stunned glances went from Rei to the two on the couch, who seemed quite depressed over the loss, especially L who would have gotten information if he had won. Picking up the folded piece of paper, he handed it to Light. "Open it." He stated.

Rei looked from the paper down to his hand. Her eyes widened as she saw a white wrap around his hand. Prying her gaze away from the hand that rested on his knees, she watched Light take the paper and then unfold it once. " 'Send the team home for the day.'" He stated, looking up at the team. Hesitantly they stood, Watari leading them out to help them get their things.

Light looked at Rei expectantly. "Unfold it." She simply said through the holes in the muzzle, nodding her head forward.

Unfolding it again, he read it out loud again. " 'State your relationship truthfully to one another.' ?" Light said, saying it like a question. Rei didn't speak this time, only watched like one might watch a TV. show. Silently and patiently.

"Light is my first ever and best friend." L said suddenly, making Light quickly turn to look surprised at the raven haired detective. Lights eyes softened as he looked away in thought. "Yeah…you're my best friend to." He said quietly.

In the corner of his eye, Light saw Rei still watching them expectantly. Looking back at the paper in his hand, he unfolded it again, opened his mouth to say it, but stopped, the word caught in his throat. Blinking a couple of times, he looked at the paper, wondering if he was reading this right as a slight blush lightly tinted his cheeks.

"Let me see Light-kun." L said, taking it out of his hands before Light could say anything. L's eyes widened a little bit as he turned his head to look at Light who couldn't even look at him for fear of blushing even more than he was.

"Y'know, you wouldn't be blushing if you didn't want to, or ever thought about it." Rei said, jolting Light upright in surprise to find the girl staring at him only a foot in front of her, her elbow leisurely propped up against the table, her chin in hand, waiting. When she had said that, she was looking at Light as if she were trying to get him to admit to something, though her eyes were only half open.

"Light-kun…" came a small voice next to Light, making him slowly turn his head before letting out a small gasp as a pale hand came up to hold his cheek. Light eyes widened in pure innocent shock, his eyes were locked with L's charcoal black, noticing a little to late that he was slowly leaning forward. Seconds later, Light found his mouth claimed by L, who still had his eyes locked with his. Light couldn't help but close his eyes as L slid his tongue into his mouth, innocently but passionately kissing the young teen.

All at once, the tongue was gone, the hand on his cheek slipping away, along with the warmth that came with it. Light's mouth still slightly open, his eyes were now open, to stunned or dazed to do anything. That was, until he heard her speak.

"Wow L, that was really sexy, it looks like he realized he just realized his love for you." Rei stated, her eyes smiling at them, interest and calmness in her features.

"It seems that way." L agreed, looking rather concerned at the dazed teen, wondering if he shouldn't have gone so far. But, he admitted, he rather enjoyed catching Light offgaurd, only to dominate him in a kiss seconds later.

When Light blinked, looking at Rei, he realized now that he was looking at her up close, she looked like a crazy albino cannibal.

"What the hell was up with doing that anyway?" Light asked, the blush back on his face as he skirted talking about loving the detective who was still chained to him.

"Mmm…That was better than I thought it would be. I think I'll tell you anyway. You better thank L for that kiss, Light." Rei said, watching the two of them with pure satisfaction going through her frightening appearance.

"Really?" Light asked, forgetting about being angry and the fact that she just skirted the question he just asked. Blinking in surprise he turned to L. "Thanks." He said, the surprise still evident in his voice.

"You're quite welcome Light-kun."

-------------------------------

LOL, END CHAPTAH 12!

-ish cracking up- That was really fun. When I was describing the kiss, all I thought was: 'Uhhhmmm….' And then blank. Poem is from 'Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark'. Just found that the other day in my bookcase. I didn't even know we owned it. Haha…

Thanks reviewers:

Gaara's Pyro RACCOON- Okay? Hello to you to. XD

x0xNavi chanx0x-Goodness, addicted? Aww, you make me feel so good about this story! Thanks so much!

White Alchemist Taya-His motive for going in personally wasn't revealed in this chapter, but I plan to do so soon.

Ni Lemur

The Carnivorous Muffin –Well, she already-…I MEAN…Haha, I'll get to that later.

Darkangel24700-Yay clarity!

Kurai-Kyuuketsuki

Compato

Lady Renyel of Arella

Kchan1


	13. Anger and Hidden Memories

'Hatred ever kills, love never dies. Such is the vast difference between the two. What is obtained by love is retained for all time. What is obtained by hatred proves a burden in reality for it increases hatred.' –Mohandas K. Gandhi

Anger. So much of the world is based on hatred to others and from the anger in ones heart.

The muzzled, albino, half-shinigami was laying on her stomach, arms outstretched out in front of her. Her eyes were half closed, staring at the white crinkled paper in her hand. She was looking directly at the one word right in the middle of the page.

'Kiss.'

Sighing, she closed her eyes, trying to relax all her muscles as she let her head fall down into the cushion, her hand falling down the 2 centimeters to the ground along with the paper. Tiny whips of air could be sucked through the small rectangular slits in the muzzle from the cushion. It tasted like new plastic in her mouth, though none of it was visibly made of the material.

"Rei-san, are you going to tell us now?" came a patient voice from somewhere to the side of her. Rolling her head to the side, bringing her face out of the cushion, she slightly opened her eyes. "I'm to lazy, and I haven't figured out if I should tell you all of it or not. Ask in about 4 minutes and 27 seconds." She mumbled, her eyes giving her a view of L still crouching on the couch with a laptop in his lap, but he was barely in her field of vision since she was to lazy to shift her eyes to where he sat.

Closing her eyes again and rolling her head back into the cushion she began to think again.

-4—m-i-n-u-t-e-s—a-n-d—28—s-e-c-o-n-d-s—L-a-t-e-r

"Rei-san, it has been 4 minutes and 27 seconds." L stated as he shifted his gaze from a digital stopwatch that was on his laptop.

Rei didn't move as her name was called, only continued to lay there. There was a long pause before finally her arms slid back, pressing her palms face down against the cushion and lazily pushed herself up into a sitting position. From there she awkwardly got to her feet, the chain dangling to her side, her head lolling slightly to the side.

L got out of his position on the chair and shuffled across the floor towards her. When he brushed passed her, Rei's eyes got a glimpse of the white wrap that was around his hand. Feeling apprehension and self loathing washing over her, she heard a 'snp' noise, making her turn her head towards the noise.

Behind her, L had unlocked the lock, taken the chain and lock, and began to walk towards the couches. Shuffling over and behind the couch the team had been sitting on earlier, Rei was forced to follow along behind, gingerly placing her feet on the ground with each step, her feet making no noise when they hit.

Watching with a little bit of confinement, she couldn't see L for a few moments as he crouched down behind the back of the couch, a thick 'tkk' noise sounding right before his wild raven hair came back up and moved around the arm of the couch. He finally sat beside Light who had been handcuffed to the coffee table while he read his book.

Looking down confusedly at the chain that connected to the collar around her neck, she took a couple of steps towards the red couch, placing a knee on the couch cushion as she looked over the side. There was another thick half O bolted to the floor, which was what the chain was connected to.

Awkwardly turning around, she untangled herself from the sagging chain, she found herself looking at an analyzing gaze and another that looked dead serious with a hint of boredom. Lowering her head into her hands, Rei began rubbing her temples, shifting her hidden gaze over to her right where she had been, seeing Rem standing in front of the cushion. Finally feeling comfortable enough to look back up, she did so, taking in a breath. "Where do I start?" she asked in a bored sounding tone.

"You could start with whom you where talking to, and who I think you just looked at a few moments ago, Rei-san." L stated, his legs pulled up to his chest, his hands resting on top of his knee's. Blinking in surprise, she looked again to Rem who didn't really seem fazed by anything that was happening.

Looking back, she found L had followed her gaze curiously before also looking back. "Nnnn…Please don't fall off your chair like you did before.." Rei started. "I will try not to." L replied quickly. "A shinigami. Her name is Rem, and only I can see her because I touched her Death Note. Well…Actually, I'm pretty sure I would have seen her before I touched it, but that isn't the case for everyone else in this world."

Eyes widening a little bit, L listened to all of this, noting minor hints that Rei gave away in those sentences. "The shinigami is female?" L started. "Yeah, there are both male and female, but they can't make love to one another or anything." She said, going on a little bit too far.

"What did you mean when you said you are sure you would have seen her anyway?" L asked, continuing without skipping a beat. "Oh.."

Rei looked down at the chain that rested lightly across her left shoulder before going up and over the top of the couch. "I'll get to that later." She said hesitantly. Closing her eyes, she opening them back up quickly to reveal her eyes had turned to Light. Giving a visible twitch, his head lifted up slightly from his hand.

"Toss me your watch."

"What?"

"Are you deaf, now? Osstay thy Atchway. Toss me your watch." She repeated, holding out her hand. Light looked down at the watch on his wrist, feeling a little uneasy as he now looked at it.

"Yeaaah. That one." Rei said when she saw him glance down. Reluctantly he unclasped the clasp before tossing it to her. Catching it, she pinched it between her fingers on either side, the glass side facing L and Light.

Both looked from it to Rei, who seemed to be presenting it like an auctioneer.

--

"Watch carefully." "_Pun not intended,_" she added under her breath as she reached up with her other hand a grabbed one of the litte ajusters.

"One," she said as she pulled it.

"Two," Pull.

"Three," She pulled it the third time, and Light and L watched in a shocked silence as a little tiny compartment popped out of the side.

Light abruptly stood up. Rei jumped slightly at the sudden movement as she shifted her gaze upwards to see the venomous hatred that boiled from his skin and his angry glare burned a deep hole in her.

He began walking towards her, his muscles stiff with the anger that pulsed through him. As he got closer, his speed quickened. 'Where was the handcuff that would have stopped him by now?' Rei asked herself before she was roughly grabbed and pulled backwards by the collar around her neck.

Before she knew it, she had been dragged back far enough to be quickly shoved hard against the stone wall, her head pounding, and her mouth letting out a silent gasp when the grip around her neck tightened behind the collar. Opening her eyes once again, she found herself looking straight into the burning hell of an abyss that was Kira's eyes.

--

As if someone had just changed a slide on a viewmaster she used to look at when she was a kid, the picture of L and Light replaced that of Kira who was about to strangle her. Dropping the watch onto the couch, her hands flew up to her neck, which felt tender when she touched it.

'This is _not_ what I signed up for.' She thought to herself as she felt her head throbbing from when she had been thrown against the wall. Coughing a little bit into the muzzle, she finally began breathing slightly normal, which was when she closed her eyes and sat back heavily against the couch.

"Rei-san, are you okay?" came a concerned voice in front of her. Not opening her eyes she knew who it was, and chose not to answer. How could she? If she tried, it would more than likely turn out to be: 'Oh, yeah, I'm perfectly fine. Light, who was taken over by the Death Note, almost killed me because a piece of the Death Note is inside of the watch I just touched, making me go into a weird real life dream in which I was almost killed by him. Sooo…Yeah, I'm just dandy.'

"Ask me that in 20 minutes," she stated hoarsely, her voice breathless and slightly raspy.

…….

As Rei sat there in the silence, she wondered what questions would be asked.

'He will more than likely ask about me again. I guess I'll say that I'm half-shinigami, there isn't really a reason to keep it secret now that I've already told them about Rem. Should I say that I wasn't always a shinigami? That I was human before I came here?' she thought, but after she thought the last part the words **Not really.** entered her mind.

Opening her eyes in surprise at this, she gazed up at the ceiling. 'What was that?' she thought idly as her half closed eyes continued to drill a hole in a spot above her. 'Not really? Not really, what?' she thought, but then another word unconsciously entered her mind.

**Alive.**

Swallowing, she felt her stomach tighten, and she felt slightly ill for the first time since she woke up. 'Alive…Not really alive…That's right…I remember…' she thought as her eyes glazed over, her eyes not focusing above her, but on a faraway scene as she now looked at herself sitting in her house. Her past self was staring into the mirror before turning away and walking hesitantly towards the front door.

_Grabbing her coat, Rei opened the door as she put the thick winter coat on. She walked down the pathway that led to her door, and began crossing the street in front of her house._

'Why was I leaving?' she thought to herself in the middle of her remembering. Focusing back on the memory, she noticed that there was snow on the ground. 'Oh yeah…it was Christmas, and no one was home so I was going to my friends house to see her. But then I remembered she was out of town like everyone else.'

_Stopping in the middle of the street, she stared down the road that would have led her to her friends house. Letting out a lonely sigh, a white cloud appeared in front of her as she turned back around to head back to her house. Seeing something in the corner of her eye, she turned her head lazily, only to be abruptly hit by the speeding car that had been going through her neighborhood, going straight over the roof and hitting the pathment._

'When I woke up, I didn't see anybody. I was standing in the middle of the street, not a car in sight. Since I wasn't in any pain at all, I thought it was all just a dream. I should have noticed I couldn't see my breath in front of me when I walked back into the house.'

Rei began to try to remember what she did all those countless days.

'I was waiting. Waiting for that time late at night when my mother would come home from ladies night. Why couldn't I realize it? Why did I have to be so ignorant? Why couldn't I have just realized that I died on Christmas day, and that no one would ever come home again?'

Closing her eyes tightly because she felt the beginning of tears, she tried not to think about dieing. She tried not to think about those 3 years alone, reading everything in the house countless times and just laying in that cardboard box lined room.

Rei smiled behind the muzzle as she remembered something. That something made the tears that were forming in her eyes begin to fall, and she let out a sob filled laugh.

'That pathetic post-it note. I remember getting up once in a while to go look at it. Maybe that's what kept me hoping? Hah, that pathetic excuse for a note.'

"Rei-san?"

Rei looked at him, her eyes smiling and crying at the same time.

"Maybe you can tell us the rest tomorrow, when you are feeling beter."

Both of the males in the room had no idea what was wrong, and even if they did know, they would have no idea what to do since neither of them would know what to say to it.

"What's the date tomorrow?" Rei asked as she looked back up at the ceiling dreamily.

"The 25th," Light replied. The room went back into silence as L and Light left the room after chaining Rei back up to her original place on the circular cushion. Since she wasn't tired, she just laid down and let her silent tears fall. By morning she had stopped crying, and had been thinking of different things she remembered about her past.

----

Early, she heard shuffling feet enter the room and begin to pass her on their way to the computers. Opening her eyes, she reached out and grabbed a hold of the tattered end of L's jeans. Rei looked up, and L looked down. "Merry Christmas," she said quietly up to the raven haired detective.

After a few seconds of just staring into her eyes, L finally said, "Merry Christmas, Rei-chan,"

Smiling behind her muzzle, she felt her stiffened muscles relax as her hand dropped down from the end of his jeans and just lay there hanging off the side of the cushion. Rei's eyes left the detectives face and down to her hand.

---

'_**Merry Christmas, Rei! **_

_**-Mom&Cecilia(P.S. Your father says so to)**_

----------------------------------

CHAPTAH 13 END!

Woah, woah, woah. Didn't think pleasing Rei with a little LxLight action would turn out like this. –sweatdrop-

N'KAY, Rei is a total LxLight fangirl, she just doesn't show it since she had the whole 'Light will Kira and try to kill L soon' thing. There's going to be some shounen ai stuff every once and a while now with them two, just so you all who were saying: 'L and Light kiss?!' know. And then I got some 'What the heck were you thinking?' vibes from you guys.

-sigh- ANYway, hope you guys like this chapter. Ooeeoo, Kira is still around.

Will he ultimately kill Rei(again)? Will Rei tell them that she turns more human with human contact? OH EM GEE, WILL SHE CRY NEXT CHAPTER ALSO?!

**FIND OUT, **_**NEXT TIME!!!!**_

Hah, thanks reviewers:

Gaara's Pyro RACCOON

x0xNavi chanx0x- Oh em gee, I love you. Haha, no yaoi is happening here. Only slight shounen ai every once and a while.

White Alchemist Taya-Woah. Why are you crying? Okay, the pairing is slight LxLight. I don't really get what you mean when you said 'now'. Was there a pairing before? –asks Rei-

Ni Lemur

The Carnivorous Muffin

Darkangel24700 –Yes. Yes they did, and yes it was. XD

Kurai-Kyuuketsuki

Compato-Hah, I love you to? 'Specially your comments. –Sends love vibes-

Lady Renyel of Arella

Kchan1


	14. Merry Christmas

"L…"

"Rei-san, please call me Ryuzaki,"

'Back to –san, eh?' "Oh yeah, sorry, I'm so used to calling you that…"

"It is okay, it seemed that way. It also seems as though you have done so for a while. Does that have something to do with the unique knowledge you hold?" L asked as he continued to look at videos that were being displayed on his computer screen. There were two windows, each holding different live security footage. One of them showed Light sleeping peacefully in the room both he and L shared, and the other of Higuchi sitting someplace with a blind fold on, yelling something over and over again.

"_He will die in another 3 days._" Came a voice from behind Rei, making her senses jump with surprise. "Seriously? You really didn't like him, did you." She said, her words forming a question but her tone saying it as a fact. Rei's eyes were fixed on the screens that were above L, all of them off, but she really didn't feel like turning her head to look at the white shinigami.

"_I've never been very fond of the human race, but some are an exception_," Rem said, taking a few steps forward and standing in front of the girl.

"Hah, am I one of those exceptions?" she asked, a laugh escaping her. The girl sat cross-legged on her cushion, her hands holding onto her ankles. "_Yes. You do not have a disgusting personality, and are actually pleasant to talk to._"

"Well, thank you. Your not so bad yourself. At least you don't beg for apples like Ryuk. Have you been there when he would ask for them? Uhg, if I was there, I would more than likely go insane with his constant begging."

"_Ah, actually, I think I have. He wouldn't stop talking about how good they tasted, better than the ones that come from the Shinigami Realm Of course, everything tastes better than things that come from the Shinigami Realm, but he wouldn't have heard me with all his babbling._" Rem said, actually sighing after she had finished, closing her eyes, shaking her head and everything.

Rei hadn't really paid much attention, but throughout their conversation, L had turned around and been listening to Rei speak to what seemed like to herself. Laughing at what Rem had just said, Rei's gaze got caught by the curious ones of L.

"Rei-san, are you talking with the shinigami?" L asked, his thumb then going up to his mouth, biting it lightly as he waited for her answer.

"..Nn, yeah. Rem and I are having girl time," she said happily, laughing at the surprised expression of L. "Is he an exception as well?" Rei asked, turning her head up to look the air in the eye.

"An exception to what?" L asked, his stiff muscles stiffening even more.

Rei looked back at him, her expression blank. "Rem said that she isn't very fond of the human race, but some were exceptions," the girl explained before looking back up at Rem who then started speaking.

"_Right, and to the question, he isn't that bad. A little odd looking, but nothing I'm not used to, seeing many odd and bizarre shinigami,_" Rem said, looking over at L now, who looked from a little to the right of Rem to Rei.

"What did she say?" L asked curiously.

"She said you aren't that bad since she sees many odd and bizarre shinigami everyday. Don't worry Ryuzaki, I love you anyway," Rei said with a small laugh. L quickly blinked in surprise to her comment, looking back to what he saw as air, and then to Rei.

---

"Hey Ryuzaki?" Rei asked. She was laying on her stomach, her head in her hand, with the other hand prodding a link of chain across the floor fruitlessly.

"Yes, Rei-san?"

Light still hadn't woken up yet, and L didn't find any reason to wake him anyway, since all they had to do now was observe and oversee the questionings of Higuchi, who only screamed things like 'I AM KIRA!' and other such things.

"Why did you go in and unlock my bindings that time?" Rei asked, stopping her finger in prodding the chain link and looking up at him. After 2 minutes of just starring at the back of L's head, Rei began to worry if he had heard her.

"It was necessary in order to clear the doubts of the part of my mind that thinks with my emotions. In order to do that, I had to see your reaction when you thought to bit me," L stated, not turning around.

"Wait a second…_thought_ I bit you? I can still taste your blood in my mouth!" Rei said. She had her head out of her hand, and she felt herself stiffen in surprise at this information. It also disturbed her at how acute her taste, hearing, and sight was since she knew that they must have at least washed out her mouth. Maybe.

"Well…yes. In fact, I had it planned so that you would only bite a hunk of bread that I would hold out. But.." L raised his head in thought for a moment before lowering it back to look at the screen. "..Since your mouth was abnormal, your two canine teeth sunk deeper than they would normally, so they pierced my hand." L said, still not turning around.

Rei had her head back in her hand, and looked down at the floor in thought. "So..I didn't hurt you too badly?" she asked, looking up to find L turned around and looking right at her. She blinked in surprise, her red eyes widening a little.

L cocked his head slightly. "It hurt, but not as much as it would have if I didn't have the bread," He stated simply.

"_At least_ _he didn't lie._" Rem said tonelessly, gesturing faintly with her hand towards him.

"Well, yeah, I don't expect him to." She said, looking up at her briefly before turning her attention back to L who was looking vaguely in the right direction as Rem.

"What did she say?" he asked.

"That at least you didn't lie. You don't lie unless you're trying to get someone to slip up, or if you're trying to get someone to confess," Rei said, putting her chin in her hand as she looked away in thought. Eyes widening slightly, she turned her head back in L's direction.

"You never really said _why_ you went in. What were you trying to accomplish?" she asked, not really paying attention to the intensity of his charcoal black eyes. "I was looking for your reason to hurting me. If you truly were the second Kira, you could have acted like you hated Light and liked me better. Your reaction wouldn't have been so extreme, and I would have sensed a lot of feigned guilt and forced kindness….I didn't since either, and you weren't in a position to think straight, so it would have been easier to catch."

"I…get it." Rei said, looking away as she felt a prick of sadness at being suspected as being second Kira.

"By the way, I don't hate Light. It's true I like you better, but I don't hate him…"

"_Didn't you make them kiss each other? It was quite entertaining to see the great Kira so vulnerable._"

Rei couldn't help it, she laughed. "R- Haha! Rem, you" she chuckled slightly as she looked up to the white shinigami. "You saw it?"

"_Of course I did. I would never miss a chance like that._" At that moment, a smile graced her lips, making Rei laugh a little bit longer.

"Saw what, Rei-san?" L asked, not looking phased by this.

"Heh, Rem said it was entertaining to see Light when you kissed him. That's when I asked her," Rei said, turning onto her side after having rolled over onto her back. There was a silence as Rei just looked out in front of her, which wasn't at L.

"Y'know…I'm not supposed to be here…I'm not supposed to be chained to the floor, lying on a cushion meant for a dog, wearing a human muzzle. I'm not supposed to be hugging you, seeing Rem, _talking_ with Rem, making bets with you and Light, and I'm definitely not supposed to be watching a real life L and Light make out. If you could call it that…Light really wasn't doing anything…" There was a paused as Rei's mind wandered for a few seconds, but before long, she began to talk again.

"I'm not.. Supposed to be alive, but…" Rei's eyes glazed over, and L's wide eyed gaze didn't shift from their locked position on Rei. "But I am…I'm doing all these things, when in my other world you all are just the figment of my imagination…" At this point, Rei looked over at L, looking at him as if she hadn't said anything.

"Ah, this might be a good time to tell you I'm not from this world. In my world I am just a ghost that is stuck in my house, waiting for my parents to get back home on the day I died," Rei said, with saddened happiness, giving a small smile that was hidden behind leather and metal.

"But now that I'm here, I'm saving people. It may not seem like it at the moment, but I can feel it…Oh!" Rei said, sitting up and looking as innocent as a young child, despite the twisting of red that seemed like flame in her eyes.

"It's Christmas, and I don't have a present for you! Actually, I didn't get a present for anybody…" the half-shinigami said, looking down, her face and posture pointing to pure disappointment.

"A present? For me?" L asked, sounding a little confused at the thought.

"Yeah! I had the perfect idea to. I would get you a plain white shirt with a picture of a cupcake with a cherry on top on the front of the shirt. That, or I would have just gotten you a yummy looking cake with a strawberry on top," Rei said, her voice trailing a bit as she looked to her left thoughtfully, her hands placed in front of her on the cushion.

"Rei-san…" L said, getting her attention after a couple of seconds of pausing.

"Yeah?" she asked, her head cocked slightly.

"Were you…" L stopped, his mind searching for the words. "…lonely? Waiting for them by yourself…" he stopped himself. His heart ached looking at her happy appearance. Why couldn't he just shove his feelings aside? But he couldn't…he had an urge to make her feel better, to see her actually happy.

"I'm not anymore." She said, her eyes smiling brightly at him

Light walked into the room, rubbing his eyes lightly with the back of his hand, a cup of hot coffee in the other. "Merry Christmas, Light-kun." Rei said, the conversation between her and L now lost, both her and L not even hinting that they were talking to each other despite the fact that they were both turned towards one another.

Stopping in his tracks, he took a quick look from Rei to L. "What if I don't celebrate Christmas?" he asked, starting to walk again, passing her before releasing a heavy sigh while he sat down next to L who then promptly handcuffed him to the desk. Watari had uncuffed him from the bedpost and followed him down, before letting him go in to where L and Rei were.

"Merry Christma-Hana-Kwanzika-Ramadan then." Rei said, saying it as if to ask how the weather was. Light froze, his gaze turning towards her questioningly.

"What?" he asked as he set down his coffee.

"I said, Merry Christma- "

"Yeah, I heard what you said, but _why_ did you say it?"

It was Rei's turn to look at Light questioningly. "Because you said 'What if I don't celebrate Christmas?' and assuming that you celebrated something, I said other holidays that are being celebrated," Rei said, as if she was answering the stupidest question ever asked.

"What makes you think I celebrate something?"

"Because you never said you didn't,"

"So you just assume I celebrate something?"

"…Yeah, that's about it,"

"Well, what if I didn't and took offense to it?"

"…."

"…."

"…Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Take offense to it,"

"No,"

"Then why are you being so difficult?"

"I think Light-kun is just being difficult for the sake of being difficult,"

"I'm not being difficult!"

"No, I think Ryuzaki is right, you're just being difficult to be difficult,"

"I'm not being difficult!"

"Thank you Rei-chan."

"Wait, hold o-!"

"You're very welcome, Ryuzaki."

"You two-!"

Rei and L were sitting calmly in their seats; ignoring that fact that Light looked like he was about to either:

A.- Scream in frustration.

B.- Hit someone.

Or C.- Hit someone while screaming in frustration.

Light chose D., which wasn't one of the choices, but turned out to be a good outcome for the benefit of L and Rei's fun and ears.

---------

_**D.- Sigh in frustration while turning around in the office chair. After a couple of seconds, take a sip of still hot coffee and mumble grudgingly: 'Merry Christmas to you guys to.'**_

----------------

CHAPTAH 14 END!

Oh gosh, okay, I finished this all on Christmas! I'm so proud of myself for finishing it.

Fyew! Merry Christma-Hana-Kwanzica-Ramadan! This is my present to all of you, though it's a little bit late in the day (Almost 11:00p.m.). Hope you all had a good day! I sure did! –hugs L shirt-

R&R!

Thanks reviewers!:

Gaara's Pyro RACCOON

x0xNavi chanx0x- I agree with the getting hit by a car thing. It was the best thing I could think of, because I'm always so paranoid when kids at my bus stop just walk out in front of the bus before it stops. I mean _seriously,_ wait till it stops! Oh! No, this is your Christmas present. X3 –sends 'hope you like my present' vibes-

White Alchemist Taya-Oh ho ho, he is attached alright. I think it's more of a…friendly attachment…-doesn't want to give anything away-

Ni Lemur

The Carnivorous Muffin

Darkangel24700

Kurai-Kyuuketsuki

Compato- Homg, I love you too, comment! –hugs comment back- :D

Lady Renyel of Arella

Kchan1


	15. Nobody

Sighing in frustration when her hands weren't warming up, Rei began rubbing her hands together carefully.

For the past half hour, L and Light had been fighting over something that had to do with Higuchi. Rei was to preoccupied to notice anymore of it now that she wasn't paying attention, hovering her upper torso over the cold tile that was beyond her round dog bed cushion.

Arms outstretched in front of her in a superman pose; she was lying like this so her hands could reach the vent that was currently blowing warm air onto her refusing to defrost hands.

Looking agitated; she heard someone walk in and then stop a couple of paces away from her. Looking up but still trying to maintain her pose for maximum heat absorption, she found that Watari had a cart of sweet that he had begun to wheel towards L.

Luckily Watari realized that the fight could turn into a brawl at any second, Light was already standing and L had that serious look in his eye and his face wasn't what you could call lively.

"Yagami-kun-" L started, but then a long explanation with extremely difficult to understand words followed this. Unfortunately, Light understood it perfectly, therefore giving him the right to answer with just as many intellectual words that apparently proved his point. Somehow.

"Should I?" Watari asked Rei, though his worry tinted gaze was still on the two fighting boys.

"I wouldn't. Nnnn..Actually, Let me try something." Rei said, her hands still stretched out. Her voice gave away how much strain her stomach muscles were going through to keep her in that position, so she figured it wasn't worth it anymore.

Sitting up, Rei sighed, trying to think of something she could say to make them both shut up. 'Whatever, I'll just say the first thing that comes to mind.' She thought, closing her eyes and sighing again before saying:

"Love is like sipping hot chocolate before it's cooled. It takes you by surprise, but keeps you warm for a long time," She stated, opening her eyes slowly with no energy whatsoever, having Light stop in mid sentence to turn around and see exactly who said those two sentences with such a drained tone.

Everyone looked at the bored girl, slightly surprised and not fully wrapping their intelligent mind around what she had just said. "What?" Light said, the surprise and agitation showing in his voice.

"What a lovely point you made Light! I would never have thought of that!" Rei said, her mouth opening wide behind her muzzle in feigned enthusiasm for the topic, her eyes still showing pure boredom and obvious disinterest in whatever they were talking about with Higuchi. Rei never did like him anyway, so whenever they had started talking about him now, she didn't listen and tried to preoccupy herself with something else.

This time is different however, because they had been going at it for longer than they had their other times, and Rei was just getting sick of it. 'Something…Think of something else…' she thought to herself as Light picked up back where he started thanks to her comment.

Rei looked back up to Watari. The said man looked down at her also, his eyes showing that he didn't think that what she did worked very well.

"Well at least I didn't suggest-," she mumbled the game she was thinking of under her breath before continuing with her thoughts. "Neither of them would have won because their so stubborn. Though-…" Rei started before realizing everyone had turned to look at her.

"W-..?" Rei started, but never got to finish saying 'What?' when Light suddenly spoke up.

"What do you mean neither of us would have won? One of us _must_ be better than the other! Let's play this game and _see_ who the winner is." Light said, turning on his heels to look back at L.

"I agree." L said, his eyes not wavering from Light's form in front of him.

Rei looked from Light to L and then back. 'Well…At least they agree on something.' She thought as she felt her boredom quickly slipping away. A smile crept onto her half hidden face, making her want to laugh at how ignorant and clichéd this all was.

Both male's were so caught up in their starring contest, that when Rei clapped her hands in front of her face once in order to get their attention(And also in delight), both turned to look at her, the fire still in their eyes. The fire turned to confusion when they saw a mischievous gleam in her red eyes.

"So! You both agree you play the game?" she said, her happiness and a little mixture of something else thickening her words.

Both men exchanged glances, not knowing what they had gotten themselves into.

"Yeah, of course." Light finally said, his voice a little less convincing than his words.

"Alright, so, let's play gay chicken!" Rei said, getting the satisfaction of blank stares and a horrified expression. Ignoring the looks for the moment, she looked around as if for something in particular. "Well, since there isn't anyone that is female, I don't get to play. Darn." She said, feigning disappointment while also gradually pissing off Light.

"So! With this information and because we all agreed, you two have to play. Oh, by the way, you can't get out of it by trying to play with Watari. He never agreed. I suggest you watch over the security tapes instead of sticking around," Rei said, twisting around to look at a confused Watari.

----

"Why does it have to be gay chicken?"

"Because you agreed to it after I said it. Therefore, you have to."

Watari was now out of the room but looking over the tapes just in case something were to happen. L and Light were turned facing each other, but were both looking to Rei.

"How do you play this, Rei-san? I've never heard of this game, besides the occasional death when you play chicken with motor vehicles," L said from his perch on his chair. Rei faced him, slight confusion on her face also.

"Well, I've never played it, but I read it in a fanfiction one time, and I'm pretty sure I got the gist of it," Rei said with a hidden smile. The girl had slide forward her little cushion as far as her chain would allow her to go. She sat there in the middle, her legs on either side of her, her hands placed neatly in front of her. "First," she said lifting one of her hands and getting both their attention with a raised pointer finger.

"You are supposed to find a person of the same gender-Check," She said before lifting another finger.

"Second, you are to sit facing that person," Another finger.

"Third, the both of you begin leaning forward until one of you chickens out or until the both of you kiss…That, by the way, means that neither of you win. I think. That's why I said that you two are to stubborn that you wouldn-…." She trailed off as she saw the two of them turn to each other and look like they were either:

A. About to be sick.

B. Hit one another.

Or C. Make a very uncomfortable silence befall upon the group.

They chose C. and Rei began to wonder if they would go through with it. Her stomach tightened in anticipation when she saw that they were indeed leaning forward. Slowly but surely. Then suddenly a thought flitted through her mind that made it freeze slightly.

'L looks like he is going to fall,'

When that finally got through to her, the words 'Well duh! Why didn't you think about that earlier!' went through her mind.

"A-.." she started, lifting up a hand to stop them but right after she did L's chair went off balance sending him forward. "L!" Rei exclaimed trying to get to her feet, but getting choked off which sent her falling backwards from the force.

Opening her eyes from her wince, they quickly opened faster when she saw the sight before her. L had his hands braced on Light's shoulders, his knee placed right between Light's legs and his face mere inches from the teens.

L looked down at the surprised boy, his raven hair brushing Light's forehead and cheeks slightly. The whole room held it's breath for seconds that seemed like minutes as the two geniuses looked up and stared down at one another.

"Woah…" Rei said breathlessly as she looked at the two. They both turned their head to look with surprised expressions at the girl. "Is it just me, or was that a little clichéd?" the white haired girl said, laughing after she had said it.

The two males looked back at each other, both obviously wanting to say something. L made a move to get off of Light, but froze after he heard Rei speak yet again.

"Does this mean you're giving up?" she said from her spot now lying on her stomach on the cushion. Her head was propped up in the palm of her hand, her elbow digging into the dog bed beneath her.

He didn't look at her, neither did he say anything. He just looked up at the still surprised Light and placed one hand caressing one of Light's cheeks. The said boy's eyes widened even more as he realized just what L was going to-

L began to lean forward, his eyes hard but filled with determination. Neither of them would have won, he knew that. But at least he could be the one to win the tie. Right when L was only an inch away from Light's face, his eyes softened and he cocked his head to the side innocently as he studied the expression on the boys face with a small smile playing across his lips.

Whenever L had begun to lean forward, his knee shifted slightly forward, which meant that it was placed right between Light's legs. From that moment, the younger man's mind had locked, his thoughts racing past him.

The detective leaned forward the last inch, pecking him lightly on the lips before climbing off of him, and putting his hands in his pockets. His face blank and as he just stood there, it seemed like nothing had happened.

"We need to get back to work. I'm sorry to say, but Rei-san, you are going to have to be someplace else. You are distracting Light-kun from his work, though I can't say that it hasn't been fun. Do not worry, we will come visit you every once and a while, and perhaps on our breaks," L said, his charcoal black gaze turning to the girl.

Both men starred at Rei, waiting for her to explode like Misa would. Rei didn't blink, her eyes not giving away any emotion that her mouth would have if it were uncovered. Slowly she nodded and got wearily to her feet. Her shoulders were relaxed and her legs were spread as if she didn't trust herself to stand with them together.

Light didn't know what to say. "That's it? Just a nod? No yelling or complaining about how you want to stay?" he asked, turning in his wheelie chair to look at her.

Slowly she turned her eyes towards him. "As much as I would like to stay and trick you two into making out again, it would do nothing for me if I were to yell and complain. I can clearly see that if I did those things, Ryuzaki would take no mind and have me taken away anyway," she laughed a little bit as she realized why Light was so surprised.

"Also, I would like to think that I don't complain like..oh..I don't know…MisaMisa?" she said, bringing up her hand and putting her pointer finger on the side of her chin, cocking her head and saying MisaMisa like a bubbly airhead.

"You shouldn't talk about people you've never met!" Light said, wondering briefly why he was defending Misa. "Oh, but I know her better than she knows herself. Besides, people talk about 'L'-" she said, now raising both her hands to do a quote unquote refrence. "-all the time,"

"That's different!"

"Oh?"

"Nobody knows who L is!"

Rei's mind froze, her eyes widening before narrowing into slits. Just like when she was chained and the calmness had come over her, a sudden hatred and an itching to beat the hell out of Light overcame her. The small part of her that was aware that this will not end well screamed at her to calm down, but the small, innocently said comment turned into a direct insult.

She ran at him. The chain grew taut quickly after no more than 5 steps, but she was only a breath away from him, her outstretched hand missing him by a mere inch. Crouching down, one of her legs was outstretched and when she kicked off from the side, her leg collided with the side of Light's ankle.

In all of this, Light had gotten up to inch farther away, but only succeeded on falling down on his back. Dazed, he slowly tried to get back to his feet, but Rei grabbed his ankle and pulled him toward herself.

Light had closed his eyes in a wince from when he had fallen back, but when he opened them now, he coughed as Rei grabbed his neck, cutting off his air slightly. Both of his hands flew to her wrists, trying to pry them away from his neck, but when he tried her hands tightened around his throat, making him give a silent cough.

"_**I guess I'm nobody then?**_"

Came a deep growl from Rei who was looking at him with deadliness in her eyes. Her eyes suddenly darted up to the floating name and numbers above Light's head. They were quickly decreasing into only minutes, and she was slightly disturbed when satisfaction bubbled up in her stomach.

Rei let her grip on his neck lessen when she saw what happened next. Her eyes widened as the depleting numbers slowed to a halt. She stared, her breath caught in her throat. Suddenly the numbers began to rapidly increase. After only a couple of seconds, the numbers had quickly surpassed what it originally was before she attacked him.

She whipped her head around to see nothing but black. L had crouched down next to her and had wrapped his arms around her shoulders, resting his forehead on the back of her neck. "Rei-chan…Please stop this…" He said in a small voice.

Her eyes widened even more as her gaze turned up from the black mess of hair and to the numbers that hovered above his head. They, to, were increasing like Light's.

At the moment, Rei was strattling Light's upper torso, Light was laying there underneath her, and L was crouched next to the both of them, Rei in his arms. The numbers above L's head finally began locking into place, from the years, months, days, hours, minutes and finally the seconds ticked into place.

Feeling helpless yet warm in L's grasp, she turned her head down to look at the numbers above Light's head. They were exactly the same as L's. Letting go of Light's neck altogether, she felt her arms go limp by her sides. 'I-…What happened to me? What…happened to their lifespans? Why am I…being held?' finally realization hit her.

'I'm being held because L didn't want to hurt me, but also wanted to help Light…His friend…His first friend…I almost killed L's first friend, didn't I? But what happened?' She thought to herself, letting her head lean back against the side of L's sturdy form.

Rei let her wide eyes relax and felt her head clear. She felt warm.

'Why did I snap like that?' she thought dreamily to herself, feeling exhausted all of a sudden. "I think I'm hungry…" she said, and she quickly realized that was why her mind quickly turned into a war zone.

'Do I go into some sort of animal instinct mode or something?' she thought wearily to herself, turning her gaze slightly to the right, which was still nothing to look at but the right of the ceiling.

L's hug was stiff and when she spoke he let go. The raven detective looked at her with no emotion on his face. Rei's head was back and tilted slightly to the left to somewhat face L. He watched her left blue eye get filled back in with red like it would as if someone was bleeding in water, and in only seconds her angled pupils went back to being more defined like a cats and right eye go back into a deeper red.

"I will inform Watari," L responded, getting up and shuffling a little quicker than normally to his chair, where he then only stood beside it while reaching over and pressing a button, saying something into the speaker.

Even though she was back to being more shinigami than human, the short time she was more human took it's toll on her, the combination of sleep deprivation and starvation making her eyes slowly close and her strength leave her, making her pass out while her torso fell to the side and off of Light. He, by the way, was still catching his breath and didn't have the strength to get up at the time.

"-Thank you Watari," L finished, letting his finger leave the button as he turned back around to see the two lying on the floor. He let his eyes droop as his head cocked to the side when he let out a sigh.

What an odd group they were L thought briefly as he watched Watari enter the room. They both dragged Rei completely off of Light and onto her bed as they helped Light get to his feet.

---

People always refer to 'nobody'.

'Nobody cares,' and 'Nobody will know,'.

Well now, I ask you,

what about that person who _does_ care?

And what about you, the one who knows?

Are they nobody?

Are you nobody?

With this in mind, there must be somebody who is nobody.

--------------------

CHAPTAH 15 END!

15 whole chapters! I'm so excited, I never thought I would do this many! And it's still going to. –head spinning- Okay, there is a lesson to be learned in this. Do _not_ say nobody in front of Rei.

She will kick your ass. –insert innocent smile here-

ANYWAYS, thank you everyone who commented! I'm so happy to have some new reviewers to join my veteran reviewers. XD

Thank you for your reviews!:

DarkGenesis- Woah. Questions. 1.Thank you. 2. Rei likes you to. 3. –ehem- The plot in the manga/anime doesn't involve Higuchi not dying, so I will have to say no. 4. Maybe… 5.That will be hinted to later aaand… it was a little bit in this chapter. 6.They come later.

SilverMoonPhantom- Hah, when you said I made it realistic, I would have spit out my drink of I had been drinking something. I'm not fishing for complements, but could you please tell me what I did? I want to see what I'm doing right. –doesn't see anything but a shinigami girl- Ah…Yes…The watch scene…Well, my idea was that when she touched the watch, the paper inside that was connected with Kira caused the evilness of the death note to come back into Light, but since Light is no longer connected with the death note, the power only came off as a dream-like state that nobody but Rei could experience. Kinda like freddy. :D

Gaara's Pyro RACCOON

x0xNavi chanx0x- -wiggles arms- Viiiibes.

White Alchemist Taya- Ah yes, her wonderful past of happy dancing car accidents. Yummy.

Ni Lemur

The Carnivorous Muffin – Happy holidays to you to. Oh my gosh, you're right! That was a really sad movie. I cried at the end. Nnn..Wait, what? Oh, they were hardly home even when she wasn't dead, as I hinted in chapter…10. And yes, the both of them had fun losing the bet. –phew-

Darkangel24700

Kurai-Kyuuketsuki- Woop! –highfives- Yay pairing supporter! Love how you said 'The Rei' Pfff –laugh- Thank you so much for that. –insert happy crying here- I thought I totally messed up the kiss, so I didn't have such a…graphic(?) kiss this time.

Compato

Lady Renyel of Arella

Kchan1

I LOVE YOU ALL! –insert beaten up heart here- :3


End file.
